Second chances
by IceTear1
Summary: Maddie coming back results several second chances
1. Homecoming

**My vision how things could go on after season 4. This is little different than anything I have written so far since this started out as my own picture in mind before getting sleep story which then turned out so good that I decided to write it down to others to read also :)**

 **I have put POVs as headlines, since felt I needed to get all 3 Rayna, Deacon and Maddie included in this.**

 **Not betat, so sorry for any mistakes since I´m not native English speaker.**

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters, just playing with them.**

 **Rayna**

She was so happy. She didn´t even remember when was the last time she had felt so happy. When Deacon had gone missing from the show, she had thought that they were heading towards even bigger problems than what they already got, but then he had returned with Maddie and her whole world looked bright again. She almost hummed aloud whole car ride back to the hotel, listening Maddie and Daphne catching up on the backseat.

When they get to the hotel, she couldn´t leave Maddie out of her sight immediately even though it was already late. So she went with girls to Daphne´s room first, while Deacon said he would head to their room to get some rest since he felt so tired after the day. She knew some part of it was his confusion about how to be with Maddie after all that has happened and came out, but at that moment she just couldn´t care anything else but the fact that her baby girl was back.

They didn´t really talk, just lied in bed all 3 of them hugging each other and enjoying being close again. After the girls fell asleep she felt finally ready to leave them and go to their own room. She owed Deacon a big thank you after all.

Deacon is already sleeping also when she gets in, but wakes up hearing her moving around while trying to get ready for bed. "Hey" He mumbles drowsily.

"Hey, babe. Sorry I woke you up" Rayna answers while she goes to give him a kiss. "I´m so thankful for what you did today. You really saved our baby girl and maybe even our family today. So thank you!"

"I just couldn´t let her be with that creep even a moment longer." Deacon answers while anger flashes briefly in his eyes for just thinking about what could have happened.

Seeing that, Rayna decides to change subject and climbs to bed. "I think I should show you just how thankful I really am." She says seductively while straddling him and pinning him to bed under her.

Deacon smiles to her. "For that I´m on board with" With that Rayna leans down to kiss him thoroughly and from that point forward nothing else matters but them right there and then.

 **Deacon**

He wakes up Rayna wrapped around him. Realizing just now how much he had missed it. They have had sex few times even when things were at their worst during last few weeks, but never before after Maddie´s emancipation have they slept in each other's arms afterwards.

Rayna stirs a little and brings him back from his thoughts. "Did you sleep well?" She asks.

He smiles to her. "Best sleep I´ve had in weeks."

"Yeah me too" She breaths out and leans in to kiss him. "I still can´t believe she is really back."

At that he gets little frown on his face. "Don´t take this wrong way baby. I´m really happy she is back. But I´m little worried what comes next."

Rayna looks at him stunned. "What do you mean?"

"After everything she said about me and being still emancipated and all." He breaths out.

She reaches out to caress his stubble gently. "We will figure it all out like we always do. It will all work out, I promise you."

He just nods. He wants to believe her so much, but he can´t shake completely the hesitation. Maddie said she was afraid to live with him before and now she was back. But was she still afraid? Was it scary for her to be near him and how he should handle all his hurt after everything she said? So many questions and no answers in sight.

 **Maddie**

She wakes up with conflicting feelings. She is happy to be with her family again, but she is afraid to see her dad. She did so terrible thing to him and yet he had rescued her yesterday. Thinking what almost happened with Vince makes her shudder. How she ever even ended up in situation like that. Cash really made her blind. She feels like crying now. She doesn´t have time to dwell on all that though since Daphne wakes up all hyper from just seeing her there beside her. Watching her little sister's happiness makes her feel a little better.

She is feeling very awkward when they approach her parents table at breakfast buffet. On some miracle Rayna had agreed that the girls can come by themselves down when they are ready. Her dad is reading newspaper and doesn´t notice them right away. Her mom though springs up immediately after seeing them approaching and gives them both warm hugs.

"Erm, dad!" She begins. "Good morning!"

"Morning" Deacon mutters back putting the paper down but doesn´t stand up. Daphne then springs to hug him and he seems to soften up a little bit.

Breakfast goes mostly in silence expect of Daphne´s enthusiastic chatter. When they get back to the hotel lobby they got the shock of their lives. There is news broadcast on tv telling Juliette has been in plane crash last night and there isn´t yet any news about her condition, but she has been taken to hospital in Nashville. They decide to hurry back to home after hearing that. Flying after hearing those news is little nerving. Maddie is happy that her dad let´s his walls down a little and keeps her close whole plane ride to home while she cries for Juliette, herself and everything. Since her mom is too busy trying to comfort Daphne who is just as devastated for Juliette.

 **Planning to do longer one with this and that´s why I´m thinking about getting a Beta. Since I don´t know anyone who would be filling to do it, I would appreciate suggestions on how to find one :) Would like to hear also what you think of this start :)**


	2. Conversation pt1

**Sorry that this took a little longer to post. I had slight motivation problem for few days after news that Connie might be leaving show and what that could mean to Rayna´s character came out plus life has been a little busy lately.**

 **Not betat, so sorry for any mistakes since I´m not native English speaker.**

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters, just playing with them.**

 **Maddie**

First week back home feels surreal. Everyone is trying to pretend like nothing has happened at all. Though it´s not working out that well. Since what happened to Juliette is weighing all down. At least after few days there comes news that she is in coma but stable. So there are at least some positive signs that she might survive this.

As for her. Mom has consulted with several lawyers during this week and there isn´t many positive news. Emancipation will stick and there is nothing they can do about that. Also there is nothing they can do to Lennox hill deal. So she owes at least one album to them and has to record songs they approve of. There are still negotiations going on about where to record though. She really hopes her mom can pull it trough and she can stay in Nashville while recording. After that whole Vince fiasco, she really doesn´t want to go back to New York.

It feels that mostly her relationships with mom and Daphne are like they have always been, but with dad it´s another story. They really don´t know how to be with each other anymore. And that´s saddening her immeasurably.

 **Rayna**

Rayna has been focused on bringing all back to normal since Maddie´s return in New York. Whole week has been series of negotiations and meetings and she hasn´t got time to think anything else. After the worst bust is over though she starts to notice how tense Maddie and Deacon´s relationship has become. And decides it´s time for them all to sit down and talk it through. She knows it has to come from her, since those two are too similar and could be brooding for weeks.

 **Deacon**

Week after Maddie´s return when he comes back home from taking Daphne to the school. Rayna ambushes him and Maddie in the kitchen. "I think it´s time for us all to talk this thing through." She says. He doesn´t want to argue with her, since they have done enough that in the past month, so he follows her silently to the music room. Maddie tries to protest first, but eventually does what her mother has asked her to do and follows them.

"So?" He asks from Rayna after sitting down on the couch.

"I think we have all had enough time to adjust back to home now and should just hash it all out." She starts. "Maddie would you start by telling us why you do it all?"

 **Maddie**

´Of course she had to begin with her.' Maddie thinks. "I don´t know. I just wanted to do music on my own terms so badly that I didn´t even think exactly what I was doing." She starts crying. "I'm so sorry. I didn´t mean to hurt anyone."

Her mom nods understanding. After all, she has been in that situation kind of herself when she was 16. "I understand Maddie, but it doesn´t justify what you did. We would have helped you if you had just been honest with us."

She nods sadly. "I see it now and really I´m sorry. "

"Are you really afraid of me?" Her dad asks hesitantly. Looking like he is afraid of her answer.

She puts her head down. This is so hard, since she knows that she lied in court to get what she wanted and seeing now how much that hurts her dad is killing her. "I wasn´t scared of you then either and I´m not now." She whispers tears falling down her face. "I mean hearing all that scared me a little and I was afraid before your wedding, but then I already knew that you wouldn´t ever hurt me. I just did what Cash and Frankie told me to do, to have my freedom." She admits silently.

Though she knew this, Rayna is still shocked to hear Maddie admitting it. "I can´t believe you did something like that. I thought I raised you better!" And with that tears came at her eyes as well.

 **Deacon**

Hearing Maddie admitting what she did hurts, but some way it also feels like a relief, since it proofs she isn´t thinking him as a monster. Seeing both his girls crying though makes him want to do something to make it right for them. So he decides to explain his part. "I think I should tell you Maddie, what it all was about. Since most of those things Frankie said in court, isn´t exactly what he made them out to be."

Taking deep breath, he starts. "I think I try to start this with those things you seemed to take hardest recently. From taking you out of that bar, I´m not even going to say sorry though, because I just did what was needed to keep you safe."

"So it was needed to humiliate me?" Maddie tries to argue.

"From guys crabbing you, yeah it was!" Deacon defenses himself.

Rayna sees fight starting again. "Hey, hey, this was about talking everything out and fighting won´t help. And Maddie, Deacon is right! I saw that video and he didn´t do anything wrong."

"I knew you would take his side." Maddie mutters.

Rayna looks exasperated. "I´m not taking sides here, just saying how I see it. Deacon will you continue, since this isn´t clearly safe subject yet?"

"Ok." He sighs. "And the other one I don´t really are sorry about is that photographer incident, though I could have handled it better. But that I already explained to you at wedding just like that Beverly´s room thing."

Maddie nods. "I understand that dad and it´s all ok."

Deacon breaths out in relief, at least some things are ok already.

He hesitates a little before going into those older incidents Frankie had revealed to all. Finally, he starts resigned. "I´m not going to just list all those incidents Frankie revealed, but try to explain a little background first too."

Rayna looks little pained for him; she knows how hard this is going to be. And Maddie is just waiting, not really sure what´s to come.

 **I decided to split this conversation on 2 chapters since next one will be pretty hard one.**


	3. Conversation pt2

**Hopefully this isn´t complete mess since trying to go trough a lot of things in one chapter ;) Though I realized after this turned out longer that I need to make 3rd chapter about this conversation to wrap all up before I could take this story forward :)**

 **I skipped POVs on this chapter because this went more smoothly writing everyone´s sides mixed and it´s pretty conversation heavy.**

 **Not betat, so sorry for any mistakes since I´m not native English speaker.**

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters, just playing with them.**

Deacon takes deep breath. "I´m not doing this on time order. So I guess I start with that Teddy incident. I don´t really have anything there I could be proud of. I was completely wasted and confronted him from stealing my life." He admits looking shamefully on the ground.

Rayna takes his hand. "Babe, I don´t think anyone can fault you for that, but remember I had just as much blame on that one." She sadly admits.

"Oh I know." He says looking at her sadly. They are over this now, just as much as one can ever be over something like this.

Maddie just looks at her parents silently. She doesn´t blame her dad for that one, she was just as mad as he was then.

Deacon continues his explanations. "As for that whole Revel kings' fiasco. I really weren´t drinking then. That whole fight was about Cy getting too friendly with Scarlett and I had to intervene. Though there were already bad blood between Cy and me, because of Carmen. You do remember her Rayna?"

She looks surprised. "Of course. How couldn´t I remember my old friend? I didn´t know that you were in touch with her still?"

Deacon thinks for a minute what to say. For sure he won´t be admitting sleeping with her in front of Maddie, besides it was when Rayna was still married to Teddy. "She was making article about my joining in Revel kings." He decides it´s better to leave other facts out.

"Must have been nice to see her again. Hopefully it wasn´t too painful for you." Rayna says.

"I´m sorry to interrupt, but who are you talking about?" Maddie asks. She has never heard about this woman before.

"She was Deacon´s best friend´s girlfriend when we were young." Rayna explains.

"How I haven´t heard any of this before?" Maddie asks, still confused.

Deacon looks pained, but decides to answer. "Vince was killed in car accident, because I encouraged him to drive while drunk." Tears came to his eyes immediately. "That´s the thing I regret most and that costed me everything." He is near collapsing mentally, but he has to keep it together for Maddie.

Rayna sees how on edge he is. Talking about Vince has always been hard on him. She goes to him and takes his hand. "That´s what put Deacon´s drinking completely off the track. I knew that he was just trying to cope, but eventually I couldn´t cope with it." She admits sadly, holding Deacon´s hand a little tighter. ´Never again apart, no matter what, but this time she will stick around. ´She promises to herself.

Maddie is speechless. This sounds so terrible, already second accident Deacon has caused. But clearly he isn´t taking that easy. Her parents look completely broken now. How she hadn´t ever even known there is so much between them?

Caressing his hand Rayna asks. "Do you feel that you could continue babe?"

"Yeah." Deacon answers softly and caresses her hand back. "Thanks!" He whispers to her and kisses her quickly before facing Maddie again. "I´m sorry about that. It´s just very hard for me to talk about those things. It was the darkest time in my life."

Maddie stutters. "It´s ok I guess. I´m just completely overwhelmed, so I don´t know what to think. There is so much more apparently with you two than I ever imagined."

Rayna and Deacon look each other smiling. "Oh baby girl, you don´t know half of it. But we won´t be going to all of it today. "Rayna says to her smiling.

That lighter chat gives Deacon enough break to collect himself enough to continue. "Well I guess I can tell about that Luke incident next. He bursts into my house in search of Rayna. Scarlett and I didn´t first understood what he was doing. When it came clear what had happened it was like balsam to my soul." He says smiling to Rayna on that one. "I didn´t have stomach to hear his insults since I had just gotten that cancer diagnose. So I kicked him out. He though didn´t agree to leave with that, but had to start insulting Rayna. So that whole sad fight came from that." He admits little ashamed. Not for defending Rayna, but doing it so publicly that it had ended up all over internet.

Rayna looks little ashamed too. "So that´s when you heard?" She hadn´t known it was that same day. Deacon just nods. "I´m so sorry that you had to put up with that too. He just didn´t took it all well. I guess I should have realized the truth a little earlier than on wedding day." She chuckles. As terrible as that all was, it´s all kind of amusing to think about now.

"You are all so messed up!" Maddie breaths out, getting all of them to laugh.

"I guess so." Deacon laughs also, but got serious fast. "Then there are few things I really regret. That fight outside Bluebird few years ago was so stupid. That guy kept saying he preferred Rayna during my set and then came to challenge me at parking lot. I really shouldn´t have let him urge me to that." He admits ashamed.

Rayna looks thoughtful for a second. "So that was why I got that call from police?"

"Yeah." Deacon admits silently.

"Sorry I didn´t take it. That was the time when things were at their worst with Teddy and he would have gone ballistic."

Deacon nods. "I understand."

Maddie just listens to them and don´t say anything. This all is so overwhelming.

"And about that Cole thing. That was when they made intervention for me after my falling off the wagon after CMAs. I wasn´t ready to hear anyone at that point. I´m so ashamed of that whole episode, especially because Scarlett was there and she was completely broken by my behavior." His voice cracks at the end and tears starts to fall.

Rayna wraps her arms around him. "Oh, babe." She feels partly at blame on that one, since her lie made him fell down.

Maddie is visibly shaken with that one. That was bad, just like all she feared. She knows her dad wouldn´t hurt her, but it´s hard to know he had hurt others.

"I would like you to know I would never hurt anyone of you. The fact I have hurt Ray twice is killing me." He admits brokenly. "I know Ray drove the car when we were in accident but it wouldn´t have happened without me being drunk. And as for giving black eye, I don´t even remember that." He drops his head down in shame.

Rayna tightens her hold on him. "Babe, look at me!" Getting Deacon to lift his head to look her eyes. The pain radiating from him is killing her. "I know I blamed you long time for that accident, but in reality it´s not wholly on you. Like you said I was driving and I decided to try to take that bottle away from you while driving. So you could say it was almost more on me." That´s another thing she had put on him too much. ´Oh God, she almost married Luke, because of seeing that whole thing wrong. ` She thinks to herself.

Maddie is so confused. If accident was more on her mom, then she had also blamed her dad a little falsely. Though it seems they have all 3 messed up with a lot of things. "What about that hitting mom thing? It´s the one I admit scared me the most." She asks quietly.

Rayna takes that one, since Deacon already admitted that he don´t remember. "I was trying to wake him up, when he was passed out. He swung his hand behind to got me away from him and it happened to hit me on face. So it really was an accident and he have never laid his hand on me other than that. So I can say for sure that he wouldn´t hit women."

Deacon looks at her gratefully. "Thanks baby, it means a lot to me that you believe in me now." And he gives her soft kiss.

"Sorry I haven´t always. But that I have always known." Rayna apologizes.

Maddie looks them in thought. "Thanks for clearing all that out dad. I´m so sorry for everything." And she rushes to hug both of her parents.


	4. Conversation pt3

**There is also a lot of going on, but this is also the chapter that pretty much lines out what will come the rest of the story. Though there is some surprises to come and it´s not as straight forward as it seems ;)**

 **Not betat, so sorry for any mistakes since I´m not native English speaker.**

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters, just playing with them.**

 **Deacon**

They stay in group hug for a while. Eventually Deacon is the first one to pull out. "I think that covered almost everything I needed to tell you. I just want to apologize once more going to see Frankie that night. I don´t know what I was thinking. I just wanted some explanation why he did it. But I admit it would have been better to do that only after the hearing was done, so I admit the timing was wrong. But what came to fighting, it was more on him. Since he started it while I was trying to walk away."

Rayna and Maddie just nod their heads. That part they have talked a lot before and have already decided to just let it go.

Deacon thinks for a while before adding one thing. "I just remembered something I think both of you need to know."

Both his girls are looking him now curiously. "What about?" Maddie asks when curiosity gets the best of her.

"The reason I got sober both times. It wasn´t exactly just Rayna like I have let people think, but more you Maddie." He states.

"What? How?" Rayna stutters. This is something she haven´t ever expected. `How in the first time, he didn´t know. ` She thinks.

Deacon just smiles to her nervousness. "Well I think you guess that latest time, since I had heard I was father and needed to be there for Maddie."

Both his girls nod to that. And Maddie encourages him to continue.

"As for the first time. The thing I think many doesn´t know is that I didn´t actually sobered up on fifth rehab." Deacon confesses one of his deepest secrets.

Rayna is horrified about this, how he had managed to keep that as a secret for all these years.

"Well, I should say I thought it was working until I got out and heard about Rayna having married someone else and having his baby. That bender lasted few weeks. I´m sorry Maddie that I lied to you about that night you were born. I just didn´t feel I could tell you that I don´t remember that time." Deacon says ashamed.

Maddie looks broken. "Why are you telling this now then?"

"I wanted you to know the whole story. I may have been mess when you were born and conceived for that matter, but just few weeks after you were born everything changed. I was walking around in little hangover one day and stumbled to newsstand. There was a magazine with you and your mama on the cover. At that moment I knew I really needed to get it straight for good if I wanted to be in your life in any capacity. And there was no way I could have missed it completely. I might not have known you were actually mine, but I felt so deep connection with you by just seeing your picture, that I knew I had to get to know you. At the time I just thought it was because of you being part of Ray, but now I know better. Something in me might have recognized something unconsciously. "Finally he got to tell this part, as bad as that falling of the wagon again was, this part is something he is proud of. "So I went back to that facility Ray had paid for me before. And that time I paid it myself and it really worked since the motivation came wholly from me."

 **Rayna**

Rayna is stunned. Whether Deacon gets sober or not wasn´t really on her. He actually did get sober because of Maddie, even without knowing the truth. So he might have gotten sober if only she had told him the truth from the beginning. She felts like crying, but she couldn´t let herself do that now. It was on her; it has taken this long for them all to get together. But how she could have known then?

"I´m so sorry you two. Hearing all that just clarifies how big mistake I made when I hide the truth from you. But I couldn´t have known then." She sobs out, not being able to control her voice completely.

Deacon comes closer to her and takes her in embrace. "It´s ok Ray. I have already forgiven you. And it was best thing at the time. Do I wish you would have told me sooner? Of course I do, but it´s all good now."

When Deacon let´s her go, Maddie comes to hug her too. "I was so mad at you for that and I guess it was also a part of that whole emancipation decision. But now I know that people can make wrong choices when wanting to do something right. So I forgive you for real this time mom. I hope that you can forgive me too someday?"

"Oh baby girl, I already have. It´s the most important thing that you are back home. We just need to build our trust with each other again and I really mean all 3 of us." She breaths out relieved holding Maddie a little bit tighter. ´They have all really come a long way. ´She thinks.

When they sit down back on couch, Rayna realizes something. "I just realized why Maddie leaving put so big wedge between us." She starts.

Others look at her curiously.

"I haven´t even realized this before, but I think I have some of my feelings for you Deacon transferred to Maddie. When I had to made that decision to keep her a secret, I sort of lived forward with the knowledge that in her I kind of had you still with me. And obviously that haven´t really shifted back even when we got back together. I know it´s not fair to either of you. Maddie you shouldn´t have to live as being substitute for your dad and I shouldn´t circle my love for you Deacon through her, but love you each as you are." Rayna isn´t even sure she makes any sense now.

"I don´t know what to say baby." Deacon mutters perplexed.

Maddie just looks at her mom confused. "I don´t think I understand mom."

Rayna goes to take Maddie´s hand in hers. "I´m just trying to say that I should love you as you are and not because of who your dad is or who I want you to be. So I promise I try to learn to listen and see you as you from now on. And listen to what you really want even when it´s something I fear is too much for you."

"So you mean, you are learning to trust my judgement that I know what I do?" Maddie asks surprised.

Rayna nods. "Exactly, but you have to learn to also listen to our advice when it´s necessary, because we really could help you out."

"I promise. Thanks mom!" Maddie cries out and envelops her mom in tight hug.

Deacon interrupts their moment after he notices how much clock is. "Sorry to interrupt guys, but I just noticed it´s time to pick up Daphne from school. I can go to let you two have some alone time?"

Maddie shakes her head. "No dad! I think it´s better I go. You two have clearly more to still talk about. Plus, I want some time to think everything."

"Thanks sweet girl." Rayna says softly, impressed how thoughtful Maddie is.

After Maddie has left they sit back on the couch.

"I´m not sure I really understood what you meant, when you were talking about circling your love trough Maddie?" Deacon asks her.

"Well not literally, I guess. But what I meant was my love was split when I was pregnant with Maddie between you two and instead just loving Maddie as my daughter I mirrored some of my love for you to her." Rayna tries to explain.

Deacon nods. "Ok, I think I get it now. Somewhat understandable though I guess."

"Yeah, but not right. So I try to shift it on the right track from now on and love you each just as who you are." She says leaning in to him and kissing him deeply.

After pulling back she surprises even herself. "I don´t know where this idea came from, since I haven´t ever thought I would want this, but after all that talking it just feels like something I might want."

"What you are trying to say Ray?" Deacon interrupts her babbling like he does so many times when she goes too far off the mark.

She inhales deep before just blurting it out. "I think I would like to try for another baby."

"What?" Deacon is completely taken by that, he haven´t even thought it would be a possibility anymore.

"I just would like the chance to do it all right. Plus, I would really like to go through with it all with you by my side. I know that with my age it´s not probably easy if possible at all, but I would like to see what might happen." She explains.

"So you don´t mean really trying with any means necessary?" Deacon tries to get where she is coming from.

Rayna nods. "No, just stopping pills and letting then nature do its work whatever that will be. "

"I think I can be on board with that. And if baby comes I would be exited to get to experience all that, but wouldn´t be catastrophe either if not. We have it all good now." Deacon agrees.

"So it´s agreed then?" Rayna asks, little surprised how easily this conversation has gone.

"Yeah." He breaths out and leans to kiss her deeply. They don´t have a lot of time, but still end up making love before girls come back home, right there on the music room couch.

At that evening Rayna decides to skip taking her pills already, even though there isn´t much chance at this month anyways, since her pause week from those are already next week.

 **I know** **that baby thing has a different camps on favor or not. I just think it´s something that would be good for them, and Rayna being 45 it´s pretty much the last time to do it...**


	5. Surprise

**So here starts our main plot after getting out of all that stuff left from season 4. There is still though things to handle, but they start to be in good place now with that.**

 **Thanks to** **TBorah89 for beta reading! You should check also her stories, those are great!**

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters, just playing with them.**

 **Three weeks later**

 **Rayna**

Rayna is flipping through the calendar in her office. Suddenly her eyes get drawn to a date and she flips a few weeks back. 'It can't be?' She thinks. But the truth is that her period is two weeks late and those have always been fairly regular. So she decides that she needs to take a test anyway. Even when it´s not likely for her to be pregnant already.

She doesn´t want to wait to get someone else to run to pharmacy for her, so she decides to disguise herself with baseball cap and sunglasses and just hope that no one recognizes her. She really doesn´t want to read tomorrow in the tabloids about her possible pregnancy. Luckily no one pays attention to her in the pharmacy and she gets back to her office in no time and locks herself in the office bathroom.

Two minutes later there it is, clear pink plus. `Ok, this was quick´ She thinks stunned. She had thought that this would take at least few months, with her age and everything. It was few months trying before Daphne after all and she had been thirteen years younger then. Then again who is she kidding, this is her and Deacon. It didn´t take more than one time to have Maddie either.

She heads over to her office trying to act like everything's normal when passing other people. When she reaches her office, she grabs her phone immediately and calls her doctor.

"Hey! This is Rayna Jaymes. Can I have appointment as soon as possible? Something has come up." She starts the call.

"Sure. Can you come in an hour?" Her doctor asks.

"That´s good. See you then." she closes the call. ´I need to get out of here. ´She thinks.

She heads to Bucky´s office. "Buck, a meeting just came up. Can you keep everything under control here for a few hours?" She asks.

Bucky looks at her. "Of course. Is everything ok?" He asks, because she looks kind of off.

"All´s great, don´t worry. Thanks, Buck!" She claims and leaves quickly. She doesn´t want to explain anything to anyone before she gets confirmation from her doctor about what is going on.

When she gets home Deacon is sitting at living room picking his guitar. "Why are you home this soon, baby?" He asks.

"Well there is this!" She says and walks to him placing the test in his hands.

For a while Deacon just stares at it, not really believing his eyes. "Does this mean what I think it means?" He finally asks.

"I think so. I have doctor´s appointment in less than an hour to confirm that." she states.

"Wow! I thought you said it wouldn´t be likely yet at this month?" He stutters surprised.

"I thought so, but I guess I was wrong. Are you having second thoughts, Babe? Because that´s kind of late now." She says little scared about what he is thinking.

Deacon looks deep in her eyes. "No, of course not. I´m just little surprised, that´s all."

"Yeah me too." She sighs relieved. "I just need to check one thing really quick before I have to leave for that appointment."

Rayna rushes to their bedroom and searches for her discarded pill case from the bathroom. There are two missed pills still left in slots from the time of her New York show. She sinks down on the toilet seat. ´How I didn't notice this before? This explains a lot` She thinks. She had been so occupied with Maddie coming back that she has forgotten her pills completely. Somehow it would be poetic though if this baby indeed was conceived on the night Maddie returned. But then again, how would this have been her choice?

When she gets back downstairs, Deacon is still sitting on the couch staring the test in disbelief. "It won´t vanish or change no matter how hard you stare at it." Rayna laughs.

Deacon is startled by her voice. "Not wanting it to. I´m just trying to let myself believe this is really happening." He chuckles softly.

She just laughs at that. "Well you have some time to figure it out while I´m gone. But I think we could have lunch together, when I get out of there?"

"You don´t want me to come with?" He asks surprised.

She nods. "I think this time it´s better that I go by myself, but I promise you that after this is confirmed you can participate in everything just as much as you'd like."

"I would like that." He agrees.

"So I will see you at Southern at noon, if that´s ok?" She asks

"Yeah, that sounds great. Now go so we can know for sure!" He encourages her.

She laughs. "I´m going. I´m going. By the way hide that test somewhere before girls come home. I think it´s best that they don´t found out just yet. We need to figure it all out by ourselves first."

"I agree and promise to take care of it." He agrees and gives her a quick kiss before she rushes out.

 **Deacon**

Deacon is left to stare after her when she rushes out. `Is this really happening? ´ He thinks, but needs just one look at the test still in his hand to believe. He heads right to their bedroom to find someplace to hide it. He decides to put it under clothes in a drawer since the girls wouldn´t be looking in there. He just takes one more look at it and hides it. And just in time, since he hears Maddie coming in house just at that second.

"Hi, is anyone home?" Maddie yells downstairs.

"Yeah, I´m upstairs, coming down in just a sec." He yells back to her.

Seeing Maddie sitting on the couch as he comes down the stairs takes his breath away. Soon there might be another one. He feels completely overwhelmed.

Maddie raises her head to look at him, when she hears footsteps. "Hey! Is everything ok dad?" She asks wondering about the odd expression on his face.

He come out of his trance. "Yeah, everything is ok. How was your day?"

"It felt good to walk around a little. I just feel so lost most of the time when all my friends are in school during the day and I don´t have anything to do. But I´m going to go with Talia to the mall this afternoon, so there is some fun in store." Maddie explains a little sadly.

He nods, since he understands how it feels to be left behind when everyone else has a lot going on and you don't have much to do. "It´s a sad part of this career that sometimes you do have quieter times with not so much to do. Though you always have the choice of going back to school."

"No I´m not going back. I want to give everything I have to this." She says stubbornly, not wanting any comments about what she should do, she was independent now after all.

"You do what you think is best. I won´t try to influence you. I know that you are in charge of your life now." He admits sadly.

Maddie looks surprised that he surrendered so quickly. "Thanks, dad!" She says and comes to give him a hug.

"I´m having a lunch date with your mom today. So do you think you can find something to eat?" He asks when they break the hug.

"I think I can find something. You two just have fun!" Maddie says smiling.

 **Rayna**

She is nervous sitting in the waiting room, though she knows that no one would suspect why she is here now and luckily there is only a few other patients at the moment. She still feels very relieved when her name is called.

"Nice to see you again, Rayna! What was so urgent?" The doctor asked.

She has visited the same OBGYN since she was sixteen and needed to get on the pill, so they know each other pretty well by now.

She is silent for a moment before getting it out. "I did a pregnancy test this morning and would like to confirm that."

The doctor looks surprised for a while. "Ok. So we start by taking some blood to test that and go from there then."

While waiting on the results to come back they talk.

Rayna decides to ask. "How could it have happened so quickly at my age?"

"Well there aren't exact rules on these things. Most of the time it does get harder with age, but not necessarily always." The doctor explains. "We can also do an ultrasound to check your ovarian reserve if you want."

"Yeah, that would be great. I really do want to understand everything." She says.

"By the way. Why did you decide to have a third one, since I got the impression earlier that after Daphne you were done?" The doctor asks.

She smiles at that. "Yeah I thought that way a long time. Then I changed my mind recently."

"That can happen." The doctor smiles and then her computer signals that the lab has sent the report back. "Here we go! According to this you are most certainly pregnant. "

Rayna looks stunned, she'd known for a few hours, but having it confirmed by the blood test made it real.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asks.

"Great! It´s a surprise that it happened that fast. But I´m happy even though a little overwhelmed right now." She tries to explain her feelings.

"Well then. Let´s do that ultrasound to have the rest of your answers. So just undress a little and lie down on table." The doctor instructs her.

She tries to relax as much as she can when doctor starts the exam. It feels uncomfortable, but manageable with breathing slowly and trying to focus on doctor's words instead of how she feels.

"Let´s just look at your ovaries first." After moving the wand, a little inside her. "You do seem to have a better than average ovarian reserve for someone your age. So that would explain how you got pregnant so easily. Do you know when the women in your family usually go through menopause?"

She thinks for a few moments. "I don´t know. My mom died before she reached that age, but I don´t think my sister has gone to menopause yet either and she is forty-seven years old."

"So your family might have an older age for that. Do you want to know how far along you are since we are already doing this?"

"That would be nice." She says.

The doctor moved the wand again to have a look at the embryo. "Well on based on how this looks and your hormone levels I would say you are now six weeks pregnant in usual calculation."

"So you mean it´s four weeks after conception? And it couldn´t be three weeks?" She asks surprised.

"By that way of counting, I would say most certainly four weeks. The embryo is way more formed for being three weeks plus your hormones are higher than they would be then. Added to that what you told me about your last period, your ovulation was four weeks ago." The doctor explains.

"I did forget a few pills when we were in New York four weeks ago." She states. ´So it is what she suspected after seeing that pill case. ´

"You pretty much hit the jackpot on timing with forgetting your pills then." The doctor says smiling.

"I guess so." She laughs too, rising from the table to get her pants back on.

"Do you want me to print this picture? Though it´s only the size of the sweet pea now." The doctor asks.

"I would love that. Plus, it would be nice to show it to Deacon also, since he wasn´t there the last time." She says a little sadly.

The doctor takes a few prints and hands those to her with some information booklets. "It´s great you get this second chance to do it together. Here is also some information you need to know about pregnancy at an older age and some additional tests we need to do. But don´t worry, most older moms have easy pregnancies. Though I need to tell you there is fifty percent miscarriage risk for someone your age in the first trimester, but if you get past that everything should go smoothly. Make your next appointment at reception and I will see you in a month if nothing unexpected comes before that. Congratulations Rayna!"

"Thank you for everything!" She says and heads out to the reception area. Her head is spinning with all of this. After booking her next appointment, she notices she still has more than an hour before her lunch date. She is feeling so overwhelmed now, that she decides to go to see Tandy. She just feels the need to speak with another woman right now.


	6. Adjusting

**Since I don´t have kids yet personally, sorry if I mess with some things. But I try to do this as realistic as possible :)**

 **Thanks to all who have reviewed, read, followed or favorited. It´s good to know there are people interested of this. And t** **hanks to** **TBorah89 for beta reading! You should check also her stories, those are great!**

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters, just playing with them.**

 **Ps. Since this chapter is completely Rayna´s POV, I didn´t put POV headlines in this one.**

Rayna was happy to see Tandy´s car in front of her house. Since Tandy came back to Nashville, she hadn't found new job yet and had been spending a lot of time at home.

Tandy opened almost immediately after the bell rang. "Hey, why are you visiting this early?" she asks.

"Mm, I have something to tell you." Rayna starts. She is little hesitant suddenly, thinking how Tandy had reacted to her earlier pregnancy by Deacon. But they are married now, so there isn´t anything anyone can do about that this time.

"Come on in." Tandy says, clearly confused of what this is about.

When they get seated in the living room, she decides to just go for it. "I´m pregnant."

Tandy just stares with her mouth open. "What? How?"

"I think you know how." She chuckles. "I just came from the doctor's appointment. I just felt the need to talk about this with someone other than Deacon also."

"So I take it that you already told him this time?" Tandy asks.

"Yeah, I handed him the pregnancy test before I left for the appointment." She explains.

"How did he take it?" Tandy asks seeming to be really interested in her answer.

She thinks for a while. "I guess we were both just stunned for a moment. So we didn´t really discuss a lot. But I´m going to have lunch with him at noon. So I think we will get to talk some more then."

"But how did he seem?" Tandy continues questioning.

"I think he is ok with it. At least he was right on board with this and would have come with me to see the Doctor if I had let him." She explains.

Tandy is stunned. "Why didn´t you take him with you then?"

"I just felt that I wanted to be sure on everything before taking him with me. I wanted to know how far along I was and how it happened this fast at this age. And I felt that with those kinds of things it was better I was alone." She hopes Tandy would understand. "On that regard, are you having any menopause symptoms yet? Just asking to have some clarity to how this was so easy."

Tandy looks at her understanding. "I think I understand now what you were thinking. As for your question. I don´t have those yet really, my cycle has been changing a little last year but nothing drastic yet."

She nods. "So it´s like the Doctor suspected that our family have that a little later in life."

"I guess so." Tandy laughs. "But as for your news. I take it that it wasn´t planned as you said you were both stunned?"

She thinks for a while how to explain this. "Well it´s little complicated actually. I thought we were trying, but as it turns out I was already pregnant when that conversation happened."

"So how far along are you then?" Tandy asks.

"As I prefer real time and not that usual calculation, I´m four weeks now." She says.

"Wow! And that conversation?" Tandy asks.

"It was about three weeks ago. We sorted everything out with Maddie and it just made me think how nice it would be to have a second chance raising a baby with him. But now I think that idea was more my mind trying to tell me what my body already knew. Since as you know I hadn´t thought about babies for years." She explains.

"So how are you feeling about this now?" Tandy asks. It seems to her that this is another complicated mess just like everything always is with those two.

"Truthfully, I´m very happy. I know that it may not have been my own plan after all, but I do really want this baby." She caresses her still flat belly gently while speaking. Now that everything starts to finally sink in, she realizes that she really does want that second chance with Deacon and having another of his babies growing under her skin makes her feel like luckiest woman in world.

"Are you telling the girls already?" Tandy asks. She seems to always take the practical approach to everything.

She thinks for a while. "I don´t think we should tell anyone until three months are up. There is a big miscarriage risk this time." She really doesn´t want to think the risks associated this pregnancy.

"I think you should at least tell Bucky." Tandy says. "He could help you keep it under wraps in publicity."

"Yeah, I think you are right." Rayna admits. She looks at her watch. "I think I should go though, since I only have about a half hour to get to the restaurant."

"Ok. Have a nice lunch and call me later to let me know how everything went!" Tandy says sounding really anxious to know how it went.

"I promise." Rayna laughs as she leaves.

When she gets to the restaurant Deacon is already there.

"Hey baby!" He comes to give her a kiss. "How did it go? Are you?"

She hugs him and gets seated before answering. When he sits down also she puts one of the ultrasound pictures on the table. "I am."

Deacon looks picture for a while and then gets up again and pulls her to him kissing her senseless. "Oh baby you just made me the happiest man in world."

Rayna laughs kissing him couple times shortly. "Happy to hear that, but I think we should simmer down a little or we will be all over media soon."

That sobers Deacon up a little. "I think you're right." He admits a little sadly and they get back to table. "I hate being famous sometimes. We can´t even celebrate like we want."

"Yeah, I feel that way sometimes too. Though it allows us to do music. I promise you we will celebrate properly later today." She gives him wicked grin.

"I will hold you to that one." Deacon laughs.

"Wouldn't have expected anything else from you." She laughs.

Just at that moment a waiter comes up to take their orders. Rayna takes a sandwich and Deacon a cheeseburger. Before going the waiter brings a water pitcher to their table, since neither of them wants anything else to drink.

When waiter leaves Deacon looks down at the picture still on the table. "What should I see on this?" He asks a little embarrassed that he couldn´t see the baby.

Rayna chuckles to herself. Always the same thing when showing early ultrasound pics to someone not familiar with them. "It´s that little white dot there." She points out to him. "It´s now four weeks old."

"I do see that." Deacon exclaims, surprised that something so small will become a new human eventually. Then he realizes her other words. "Four weeks really or just that weird counting thing those Doctors have?"

"For one I'm surprised you know about those things. And yes four in real time." Rayna chuckles.

Deacon looks thoughtful. "I had to hear all about those things when Bev carried Scarlett, I just spared you from most of those calls. But how can it be four weeks already, it was only three weeks ago you stopped the pill?"

"As it turns out I had forgot to take a few when Maddie came back. So there is a good chance this baby was conceived in New York." She explains. "I guess the whole idea of trying was just my mind telling me what my body already knew."

"Wow!" Deacon manages to breath out. "It´s a little mindboggling to think that you have carried that little one for a month already. I'm surprised that it happened so easily."

"Well it was us. It only took one time to make Maddie too." She laughs.

"I guess you're right." He laughs too.

"By the way you can keep that picture. I have my own copy." She says.

Deacon places it gently in his wallet and her heart is bursting with love. He clearly loves their baby already.

Just then the waiter comes back with their foods. They carry on their conversation while they eat.

Rayna hesitates a second before saying. "I think you should know that I visited Tandy before I came here. I just felt the need to talk to my sister especially with my age and all."

"I understand. I´m just happy you told me before her, so she couldn´t talk you out of telling me this time." Deacon tries to joke, but the pain of the memories shines through.

Rayna puts her hand on his to calm him down. She couldn´t blame him for feeling this way, but it´s sad that this still comes up from time to time. "Babe, I hope you aren´t too upset with that. I just felt that we need some support system. Even with keeping this secret in general for now, since there sadly is a greater risk of miscarriage for a few months due to my age."

Deacon breaths out slowly before speaking. "I´m not upset with you Ray, just got a flashback. And I´m sorry for bringing that up. What´s done is done, and now we have new chance to do it right. How did she take it?"

She nods. "I´m not blaming you and honestly I was happy too that you already knew when I went there. Hopefully you are right and this really will finally clear most of the dark clouds from our past. We all could really use a fresh start. And Tandy, she actually surprised me. She took it very practically and mostly just asked how I feel, without trying to give too much advice. I guess she is learning that there is no point in trying to get between us."

"That´s a new one." Deacon chuckles, lightening the mood again.

"I think I need to tell Bucky to help keep this a secret for now." She continues.

"I think it´s a good idea, since Bucky did an amazing job when you carried Daphne. He even had me fooled for a while." Deacon chuckles remembering those days.

Rayna laughs at that. "He really was a godsend. Though you guessed before I was ready to tell."

"Well, what can I say, I just know you too well." Deacon laughs.

"That, you do. Though seriously, since I have two people in the know. I think it would be fair for you to have a couple people in your corner also." She suggests taking the last bite of her sandwich.

Deacon thinks for a minute. "I guess I could tell Scarlett. She´s family and she will be a cousin again." He couldn´t hide the pride in his voice thinking of that.

She nods. "I think that´s a great idea."

After eating they head their separate ways to build their support system, but not before sharing a long goodbye kiss in parking lot with a promise that tonight they will make good on that promise to celebrate properly.


	7. Building support system

**There is part about old talk show, so I hope it makes sense. It´s on italic, so it´s easier to follow which happens in clip and what´s about people watching it.**

 **Thanks to all who have reviewed, read, followed or favorited. It´s good to know there are people interested of this. And t** **hanks to** **TBorah89 for beta reading! You should check also her stories, those are great!**

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters, just playing with them.**

 **Rayna**

Bucky rushed into Rayna's office when she got back.

"Hey! Why did your meeting take so long?" He asks.

"I had lunch with Deacon afterwards." She explains, trying to think of how to tell him what is really going on.

"So, how did the meeting go? You looked a little off when you left." Bucky asks concerned.

"Mm, I have to confess something. It was really a doctor's appointment." Rayna starts.

"Are you ok?" Bucky interrupts worried.

"Yeah, there isn´t anything wrong with me, Bucky. But, as it turns out I´m pregnant." She just rushes the words out. It gets easier every time she says it.

Bucky stares at her for a second before speaking. "I thought you said you were done after Daphne?"

Not the reaction she was expecting, but then again as her manager he must think about her career also.

"Yeah, I did and I thought that way for a long time, but then this just sort of happened." She explains. She doesn´t want to explain their agreement to anyone else, because it turned out to be moot anyway. There is still a chance that Tandy might tell him about that, but personally she won´t. So, for everyone else this will be something that just happened. To keep Deacon in the loop she sends him a quick text before turning back to her conversation with Bucky.

"So how are you feeling about it?" Bucky asks after getting over his initial shock.

"I´m very happy. I think this is a good thing for us." She says smiling letting her hand fall to her belly.

"So then I´m also happy for you. And don´t worry, we can sort out your work someway. We should know how to keep you on top by now after doing it two times before." Bucky reassures her.

"Thank you, Buck!" She comes to give him a hug. His support is important to her.

 **Deacon**

Deacon is heading to Scarlett´s house when he gets a text from Rayna. "Don't tell about trying since it wasn´t necessary after all. We will go with, this just happened. Love you!" He reads it laughing. This is so Rayna, always practical and trying to make things simple.

He still has keys to the house, but he decides to ring the bell nevertheless. It doesn´t take long for Scarlett to open the door.

"Ah, Deacon. What´s up?" She breathes out obviously little out of breath.

"Is now a bad time?" He chuckles at her.

Scarlett shakes her head. "Not at all, we were just writing."

"Mhmm." He chuckles knowing full well where that can lead.

"But seriously, why are you here?" Scarlett asks while leading him to the living room.

"Couldn´t I just come over to see my favorite niece?" He asks smiling. Knowing full well that drawing this out would test Scarlett´s patience.

"Of course." Gunnar says getting up from the couch. "Hey, Deacon!"

"Hey! I guess I should put Scarlett out of her misery. I just came to tell her that she's going to be a cousin again." It feels so good to talk about this, he thinks.

It takes a second before Scarlett realizes what he means. "Rayna´s pregnant? Really?"

"Really." He says smiling.

"Wow!" She rushes to hug him. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Scar!" He says hugging her tight.

When they break the hug, they notice that Gunnar is staring at them open mouthed.

"What´s wrong babe?" Scarlett asks him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I just can´t believe what I´m hearing. Congrats, Deacon!" Gunnar stutters.

"Thanks, Gunnar! Why is it so hard to believe? You don´t think we have it in us?" He tries to joke.

"It´s not that. I just can´t see Rayna as a pregnant woman. She´s this stone-cold professional and a superstar." Gunnar stutters.

That makes others laugh out loud.

"Gunnar, let me tell you a secret. Under all that, she is just like any woman." Deacon manages to say laughing.

"Babe, you're odd." Scarlett laughs too. "I can understand where you are coming from though. I have always looked up to her, but not as superstar as a cool aunt."

"Would you like to see a picture?" Deacon asks shifting the conversation away from that topic.

"Of course!" Scarlett says exited.

Deacon takes the ultrasound pic out of his wallet. "This is our little pea. It´s four weeks along." He points to the baby with his finger so that Scarlett wouldn´t have to search for it like he had.

"Oh." Is all Scarlett manages to get out and hugs him again. She is so happy for them. "How are you feeling?" She asks him.

"I´m very happy. Though little sad also, because I couldn´t be there with Maddie. But I did see Rayna when she was pregnant with Daphne, so I do know how she can get while pregnant." He admits.

Scarlett thinks for a while. "Maybe there is a way." She mutters and starts browsing her phone. "I found something." She says excitedly after a minute. "I think this will help you both. Just wait a second and I'll connect this to the tv." She gets YouTube showing through the TV and an old talk show opens on screen. "I found out that the Oprah show has posted some old interviews on their YouTube channel and there just happened to be Rayna´s interview from march 1999 among those." She explains.

 _"Let me welcome our next guest newlywed Rayna Jaymes. She is doing it all releasing her new album soon and waiting for the birth of her first child." Oprah announces._

 _Rayna walks in looking astonishing even being clearly very pregnant._

 _"Congratulations! You just got married and a baby and a record coming soon! One could say you have a lot going on." Oprah starts when Rayna has sit down._

 _"Thank you! My life really has turned upside down this year!" Rayna answers smiling, though her smile isn´t reaching her eyes._

Deacon could have sworn he sees pain flashing in her eyes. They all are watching the video mesmerized. Even Gunnar seems to be interested. ´This is kind of odd watching this old footage, but somehow this still feels right. ´ He thinks. It feels almost like yesterday when he last saw Rayna at that age. He was in rehab when this was shot, so he hadn´t seen it before.

 _"How has married life started for you? It's been two months now." Oprah continues._

 _"Well I don´t really like to talk about my personal life. But it has been good and the wedding was beautiful." Rayna says smiling._

Her answer sounds rehearsed to Deacon and he could tell that she doesn't truly mean what she's saying. That sends a pang of guilt and pain through him. He should have been then there for them. If only he had known.

 _"Your husband must be very excited about this baby." Oprah asks._

 _Rayna nods. "Yeah he is. We both are pretty anxious to get to know her." She says caressing her belly._

 _"I´m sure you are. And it´s girl, I´m sure she might get your talent for singing." Oprah says smiling._

 _"Well, I´m hoping that she will take more after her dad actually," Rayna says laughing._

 _"So you aren´t hoping she follows your footsteps?" Oprah asks._

 _"Well we´ll see. She can do whatever she wants." Rayna answers smiling and now her smile looks sincere._

 _"What about your own career? You have a new album coming out about the same time as this baby?" Oprah asks._

 _Rayna nods. "Yeah, both are coming in May. Though I already finished the album. So, I´m free to focus on this little one."_

 _"So no tour in sight?" Oprah asks._

 _"Not right away, no. I´m taking a little time off. Which I hope my fans will understand." Rayna says._

 _Oprah nods. "I´m sure they will. But you have a little song for us as a preview if I´m, right?"_

 _"Yeah, this is my first single from this album. It´s called This love ain´t big enough. This is for you Babe; I hope you get well." Rayna says a little sadly and proceeds with her performance. Not giving Oprah time to question her dedication._

 _The clip ends with a hauntingly sad version of the song. It´s mood being enhanced by it being a stripped-down version due to her not being able to bring her whole band to the show and because of her pregnancy she must sing sitting down._

When it ends, Deacon is wiping tears from his eyes. He finally got the chance to see glimpse of what he missed. And it´s clear to him now how much pain Rayna was in even though it was her choice.

Scarlett breaks his reverie. "Wow, you could see in her eyes when she was talking about Teddy and when she was talking about you. I´m surprised that this didn´t start any speculation then."

"No one had any reason to suspect that she wasn´t talking about only Teddy. I had been in rehab for months at this point. Nobody had seen us together in a year. So, no need for anyone to suspect anything." He admits sadly.

"But how is it possible that you are Maddie´s dad, if you hadn´t been seen together in that long?" Scarlett asks confused.

"The fact that we weren´t seen together in public didn´t mean that we weren´t seeing each other." Deacon chuckles sadly wanting to leave it at that. There is no point hashing this out with Gunnar and Scarlett. Especially since he remembers only bits and pieces of those months before his last rehab stint. Though he does remember that morning, he now is sure was when Maddie was conceived. He only wishes he could remember that night too.

"So what do you think now Babe? Still thinking that Rayna is hard to see as a pregnant woman?" Scarlett asks Gunnar deciding it´s better to leave Deacon alone.

"She was younger in that. So, it doesn't affect how I feel now. She wasn´t as big of a star then." Gunnar mutters.

"You're hopeless." Scarlett laughs smacking his arm playfully.

"I think I got an idea." Deacon interrupts them. When he gets their attention, he continues. "Would you like to open for us? We are leaving on tour next week and having openers who know would be a great help. I know this is sudden, so I would understand if you don´t want to."

Scarlett and Gunnar don´t need time to think and they both agree to come immediately.

"That´s great. I'll just call Ray first and ask what she thinks, but I don´t think there will be any problems." He says already taking his phone out. "By the way, Scarlett, can you send link to that talk show to me?"

"Sure, already on it." Scarlett says taking her own phone out to send it.

After a few rings Rayna answers. "Hey Babe. What´s up?"

"I got an idea. Wouldn´t it be great to take the Exes on tour with us?" Deacon suggests.

Rayna thinks a second. "Actually that´s a perfect idea Babe. I'll just ask Bucky. Wait a sec." She comes back on after a few seconds. "Bucky is on board. So, can you tell them to come to rehearsal tomorrow?"

"You are in." Deacon informs the others while continuing his call. Scarlett and Gunnar seem very excited now.

"I'll see you at home baby. Take care of yourself!" He says to end the call.

"I will. Love you!" And with that Rayna ends the call.

Deacon turns to the others. "So, we have rehearsal at noon tomorrow. I know it´s hard to get this together in a week. But I think this will be good."

"We think so too." Scarlett and Gunnar agree with him.

 **Starting to get pretty exited about season 5 after seeing new promo. :) It´s really amazing! If only we would also find out Rayna´s fate, but I still have hope :)**


	8. New dawn

**Sorry for this taken a little while. Life just has been busy lately.**

 **Thanks to all who have reviewed, read, followed or favorited. It´s good to know there are people interested of this. And t** **hanks to** **TBorah89 for beta reading! You should check also her stories, those are great!**

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters, just playing with them.**

 **Rayna**

Rayna woke up and found a breakfast tray next to her in bed.

"What´s the occasion?" She asked Deacon, who was standing near the bed.

"First, this is the first morning that we know you are carrying our child. And second to thank you for last night." He says smiling.

"Well in that case you should have something too, since last night was pretty amazing." She says laughing.

"I can always join you." He says smiling and walks to his side of the bed and brings up another tray for himself.

"That sounds more like it." She laughs.

When they finally get downstairs, the girls have already eaten breakfast.

"All right, I will take Daphne to school and you two girls can handle Maddie´s first recording session." Deacon says smiling while hurrying Daphne.

"I´ll see you at rehearsal." Rayna says giving him quick kiss and hugging Daphne before they rush out.

"So, ready for your first day?" She asks Maddie.

"I think so." Maddie says hesitantly. "By the way, why weren´t you two down for breakfast?"

"Well your dad decided to surprise me." She says trying to figure out how not to say too much.

"Is there some specific reason?" Maddie asks wondering what is going on.

"No, no, he´s just sweet like that." She rushes out before getting any more questions. "But I think we should head out soon. Bucky is waiting for us at the studio."

In the car, Maddie looks thoughtful. "There is something I have been thinking about since we had that conversation with dad few weeks ago." She begins.

"What about?" She asks focusing on driving.

"Hmm. I don´t know how to put this or if I´m completely on board with this. But if you and dad decide to, I don´t know, maybe adopt a baby or something someday to do it together, I think I can support you. But I want some warning before hand to prepare." Maddie struggles to get that out.

Rayna is stunned. ´What did she just say? ´ This is both heartwarming and confusing. On one hand, it´s great to know that Maddie might be ok with the baby, but on the other there is the fact that she is already pregnant and there is no way to give her a heads-up. And not just that, she doesn´t think she can tell her yet, since they had agreed to wait until the biggest risks are past.

"Where´s this coming from?" She asks confused.

"I just thought that it´s fair for you if that´s something you would want to do. That's all. Maybe I just thought about it a little bit more from your point of view after hearing all that." Maddie tries to explain.

Rayna is on verge of tears. "That´s so sweet of you, baby girl. Thank you!"

"So, you have thought about it?" Maddie asks confused. That wasn´t the reaction she had expected from her mom.

She is speechless now. How can she say anything without telling her? "Umm, that´s always something to consider when you are in a relationship." She tries to talk around it.

"Well just promise to give me heads up if you decide something." Maddie states.

She just nods, since she couldn´t straight out lie to Maddie. Not after lying to her about her dad for so long.

 **Maddie**

When they reach the studio, Maddie tenses up. She had always loved being in the studio, but after the whole Vince incident she is now terrified. She knows that there really isn´t any reason to be afraid since Bucky would be there with her the whole time, but she can´t help it. She is so happy that her mom is beside her now.

"Hey, Maddie, you ready for this?" Bucky asks coming to them as they step inside.

"I guess." She says nervous.

Her mom puts comforting hand on her back. "It will go well honey, trust me. You have sung in studio many times and this is safe place. So, no need to be scared."

She nods. "I know but somehow it just feels different after that New York experience."

"I know, I know. And I´m so sorry you had to go through that. But I can´t protect you as much anymore even if I liked to. We all just need to find a way to move forward." Her mom says sadly.

"I´m so sorry I didn´t listen to you." Maddie says sadly and leans in to her mom.

"It will be ok." Her mom says hugging her tightly.

"So, shall we begin?" Bucky asks hesitantly after a while not wanting to break their mother-daughter moment.

"Can you stay, mom? Just for today?" Maddie asks pleadingly.

"I´m sorry sweet girl I can´t. I have first rehearsal with Exes today." Her mom says sadly.

"Yeah, I know, I just wish you could be here." She says sadly. She does understand that her mom needs to go since they only have week to get tour together. Through the years, she had gotten used to her mom´s career taking time, but it still wasn´t always easy when it kept her away from them.

"Bucky will be here the whole time with you and you can call me anytime." Her mom promises. "And we can come to pick you up after rehearsal and go to have coffee or something."

"That sounds great." She says hugging her mom one last time before taking her place in sound booth.

 **Rayna**

"Can you stay here with her the whole day, Bucky?" Rayna asks to confirm.

He nods. "Yeah, if you can handle the rehearsal without me being there."

"I think we can manage. This is way more important." She says laughing little sadly, knowing that she couldn´t do exactly what Maddie would have needed from her, but this is the next best thing.

"Wish good luck to Scarlett and Gunnar from me and same to you too!" Bucky says winking his eye nodding little towards her belly, knowing that she might be a little nervous starting a tour in her condition.

"I will and thanks, Buck, for everything." Rayna says laughing. She waves a little to Maddie and leaves. On her way to the car she feels little mixed up for not being able to stay for Maddie and feeling heart warmed that after everything she is still wanting her for support.

When she gets in the car she notices message from Deacon on her phone. "Dress in that hot blue leather jacket for rehearsal, since Gunnar has problems seeing you as a pregnant woman, would be fun to mess with him a little :)" She laughs out loud after reading that. That man. But she is in, it wouldn´t be long before she couldn't dress sexy anymore, so better make the most out of it now.

 **This is little shorter, but felt better to split rest of the day to different chapter.**


	9. Rehearsal

**Sorry for this taken a little while.**

 **Now it´s pretty obvious that this is way AU ;) But I will try to fit canon in whenever I can if I can figure out good way to do it :)**

 **Thanks to all who have reviewed, read, followed or favorited. It´s good to know there are people interested of this. And t** **hanks to** **TBorah89 for beta reading! You should check also her stories, those are great!**

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters, just playing with them.**

 **Deacon**

Deacon was the first to arrive at Sound Check since he had driven there straight from taking Daphne to school. But that´s just fine, because he can handle all the arrangements before anyone else gets there.

Rayna comes in second. She is a vision. She is wearing tight jeans and that blue leather jacket he had asked, but not only that she had also paid extra attention to her hair and make-up.

"You have really outdone yourself baby." He says smiling and walks over to give her a hug.

Rayna whispers in his ear. "Well I decided to make most of this, since soon I won't be able to wear anything remotely sexy."

"You will always be sexy to me." He whispers back to her.

"I knew there was a reason why I married you." Rayna says and captures his lips for a deep kiss.

They spring apart when they hear a cough behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt." Scarlett says blushing.

"It´s ok. Sorry that we didn´t notice you coming." He chuckles seeing how uncomfortable all four of them are.

"No wonder." Gunnar mutters to himself, causing Scarlett to swat his arm gently.

"I think congratulations are in order." Scarlett says to Rayna to break the tension.

"Thanks." Rayna says smiling and goes to give Scarlett a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Scarlett asks her.

"I´m fine. Don´t really have any symptoms yet." Rayna chuckles breaking their hug. "So, are you all ready to start the work?" Getting nods from others. "Let me lead the way."

 **Rayna**

Once they get to a conference room Rayna feels she needs to explain the change of setting. "Not trying to make this too formal, but I felt that we needed a more private place to talk. Since like you know no-one else knows about our situation and we would like to keep it that way for now. I hope you are ok with that?"

"Yeah of course." Scarlett says immediately.

"Yeah." Gunnar mutters.

It seems that Gunnar can´t stop staring at her in disbelieve. Rayna couldn´t help but look at Deacon with little smirk. Gunnar´s reaction to her pregnancy is kind of cute and it´s flattering that he thinks of her so highly.

"Since getting the news, we decided to arrange this tour around Ray´s Doctor appointments. Luckily for us, it was ok with venues we had already agreed with and we didn´t even need to explain why we wanted schedule changes." Deacon chuckles.

"Are you ok with three weeks on with three shows per week plus one week off until I need to stop touring or we can´t get more venues?" She asks.

"Sounds good, that will leave more home time for us too. And like you all know I´m not so big on tour stress, so this is great schedule." Scarlett agrees.

"Whatever you think is best, is fine with me." Gunnar agrees.

"So, with that settled. We thought playing order Deacon first, you two in the middle and me last." She says.

Scarlett looks confused. "Why is Uncle Deacon before us? I think he is a much bigger star than Exes."

"Well, thanks for that Scarlett, but this isn´t about status. It´s for giving me a little break, since I will continue as Ray´s bandleader besides doing some solo songs." Deacon explains.

"Isn´t that little much for you?" Scarlett asks.

Deacon shakes his head. "Not at all. I couldn´t even dream about dropping out on Ray. My place has always been behind her on stage and no matter what it´s where I will stay."

"Aren't you the sweetest Babe?" She chuckles and kisses him quick on the cheek. "A girl really can't ask for a better husband." She points out to Scarlett.

"You two sure are good role models for us." Scarlett laughs.

"Just don´t follow us too close Scar. Since you know the dark side." Deacon laughs.

"Yeah, I know, but still I think you two are a real model of what love should be." Scarlett continues with her praise.

Thinking about all they have been through and what is ahead of them, Rayna suddenly felt a little overwhelmed. "Well I guess we should move on with this and play some music. And remember, not a word where someone might hear, you two are in on this to help to keep the secret." She had to direct the conversation away from that topic or her hormones would have gotten the best of her.

"Will you start Babe, so we can do this in right order?" She asks Deacon when they get back to the rehearsal space.

"Of course." He says smiling and gives her a quick kiss before heading on stage to start his set with the band. She couldn't help but marvel how good he is. It´s heaven to play with him but seeing him out front has always been an even bigger aphrodisiac for her. Seeing him playing at Teddy´s festival few years ago, was kind of torture since she couldn´t do anything but watch him from afar then. Luckily that isn´t the case anymore.

 **Deacon**

When Deacon comes down from stage Rayna welcomes him with a kiss, which is maybe a little too daring with other people around. Though everyone must have been used to them by now, so he returns the kiss with the same intensity.

"You did good." Rayna whispers in his ear.

"Thanks baby." He whispers back. When he glances over her shoulder he sees Scarlett and Gunnar trying to look the other way seemingly uncomfortable. He continues chuckling. "Maybe we should simmer this down a bit. The kids don't seem to be able to handle us."

Rayna steps out of his arms and glances at the others. "Oh, I think you are right. But you know what you and music do to me."

"Oh, yeah I know." He chuckles. "But we can continue at home later. That will be great to get all this pent-up passion out thinking we have your set coming later too." He laughs.

"Yeah." Rayna chuckles. "I will hold you to that one for sure."

"That´s a deal then." He says and walks to Scarlett and Gunnar. "Sorry again. I hope you manage to get somewhat used to this while on tour, though I can promise that we will try to simmer it down a little for your sake."

"I guess everything people say about touring with you two is true." Gunnar chuckles, getting another swat from Scarlett.

"That's my uncle you are talking about." Scarlett hisses.

"It´s ok. I know that some people think that touring with me and Ray when we are together is awkward. Though lucky for us our bandmates are used to us already." He says laughing.

Rayna´s bass player Chris comes to them. "Don´t believe him. They were tense even when not together. So, we prefer this lovey-dovey stuff over it any day."

"Don´t tell all our secrets." Deacon chuckles. "Have something to ask?" Falling back to his role as bandleader.

"Yeah, we were thinking, are we needed with the Exes or having a break?" Chris asks.

"I think we can manage as a duo." Scarlett explains.

"So, you can have a little break then." Deacon says to Chris. "Though I would suggest you get ready for some set list changes. Since we are adding a lot of old material on it and not going with the same list as Ray´s last tour."

"We suspected that and already rehearsed some older stuff. It´s really good to have you back Deacon." Chris says and goes to let the rest of the band on break.

"Wow, directing this whole thing comes so naturally for you." Gunnar marvels.

"Well, I have been doing this almost thirty years now." Deacon chuckles. "But don't talk about years too much or we start feeling too old." He laughs.

Rayna comes to them. "I think Scarlett and Gunnar can go on now." She says smiling.

"I hope you didn´t scare them too much with Chris." Rayna says smiling leaning into him while they listen to the Exes.

"Never. It´s just good they know what they are in for with us." He chuckles.

"We´re not that bad." Rayna tries to deny.

"Whatever you say baby." He says laughing and kisses her head softly. It´s hard not to caress her belly, he finds out after wrapping his arms around her.

 **Rayna**

Listening to the Exes sing "If I Didn't Know Better" in Deacon´s arms is pretty much heaven. She could now understand clearly why Watty was so adamant that Scarlett and Gunnar were like them.

When Scarlett and Gunnar come back down, she rushes to them. "Y´all were so great. That was so good! I think this tour will be so great!"

"Thanks, Rayna. That means a lot coming from you." Scarlett says blushing.

"Do you want to stay for my set or do you want to leave already?" She asks.

"What do you think Gunnar?" Scarlett asks him.

"Of course, we´ll stay, if it´s ok with Scarlett? Wouldn´t want to miss a chance to witness legends in action." Gunnar says making clear once again how much he admires them.

"I guess that´s settled then." Scarlett says laughing.

"I think this is a real treat for you, Scarlett. Since we have added so much old ones on set list, it may be a little like time travel for you." Rayna says laughing.

"Looking forward to it. Have to admit I have missed some of those songs." Scarlett admits.

"Here goes nothing." She says and gets up to the stage where Deacon has already gathered her band together. "Ok boys, shall we start with "Postcard from Mexico" just to make sure everybody gets the message that we are going in new direction now."

When Deacon starts the song, with the first riff it feels like her whole body is ready to explode. This is it, this is what she has been missing. Performing this with Liam a few years ago, didn´t even come close to this. She falls in love completely again with old songs and even new ones' sound different with Deacon on guitar.

When last notes of "Already gone" fade away, she feels like waking up from the dream. "Thanks Y´all, that went really good. See you in a few days." She directs the band before heading off the stage.

Deacon stops her before she gets all the way down and gives her quick kiss. "Remember our plans for tonight." He whispers before going back to the band.

She goes silently giggling back to Scarlett and Gunnar. "So, how did you like it?"

"You are absolutely amazing!" Scarlett breathes out. "This felt exactly like when I first saw your shows back when I was younger."

"And I felt like I was witnessing something historical." Gunnar gushes.

"Happy to hear you liked it. We were pretty nervous since we haven´t really done lot of these for years and it´s been a few years since our last tour together." She admits.

"Could have fooled me." Gunnar states.

"That´s great to know. At least we have a few days left to work out the kinks." She says. "I think that it might work better on all of our schedules to have separate practice times for now and then come back together for our last rehearsal on next Tuesday and then the first show on Wednesday here in Nashville. How´s that sound?"

"It´s a good plan." Both Gunnar and Scarlett admit.

"So, that´s a deal then. I think I need to pick up your uncle now, because we should be getting Maddie from the studio. See you on Tuesday if not before that." Rayna says and goes to search for Deacon.

 **And just how great 5x1 were :) Really can´t wait to see what new season will bring :)**


	10. Secrets coming out

**Now it´s pretty obvious that this is way AU ;) But I will try to fit canon in whenever I can if I can figure out good way to do it :)**

 **Thanks to all who have reviewed, read, followed or favorited. It´s good to know there are people interested of this. And t** **hanks to** **TBorah89 for beta reading! You should check also her stories, those are great!**

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters, just playing with them.**

 **Deacon**

"That went well." Deacon says when they reach the cars. "Do you want to ride together or take both cars?"

"I think we should take mine, since I promised Maddie we would pick her up. If you're ok with leaving your truck here for now." Rayna answers.

"It´s ok, I can pick it up tomorrow." He agrees.

When they get in the car Rayna cracks up. "I didn´t really believe your description of Gunnar, but his reactions to me now are kind of cute."

"Yep." He laughs too. "It was nice to mess with him a little."

"I know it's mean of us, but it was kind of fun." Rayna laughs and gives him a kiss.

"Mmm." He hums. "I certainly could continue this, but I guess we need to go pick our baby girl up, plus getting some food for all of us."

"Speaking of our baby girl. Maddie was very clingy when I left her in studio. Hopefully everything has gone well." Rayna says sounding a little worried.

"What do you mean by clingy?" He asks wondering what has happened.

"Like she was five years old or something. Not wanting to let me go. I´m just worried about her." Rayna says quietly the worry evident on her face.

He thinks for a minute about what to say. On one hand, it´s heartwarming that Maddie is needing her mom that much again, but on the other hand it worries him a little. "I´m sure it was just nerves and all has gone well. And besides we are going to her now, so she has nothing to worry about. Daphne is going to visit some friends after school, so we aren´t in hurry to pick her up."

Rayna just nods and seems to be on deep thought.

"What are you thinking baby?" He asks when she seems to be focusing just on driving for a while.

"Just something Maddie said this morning." She starts a little hesitantly.

"What about?" He asks thinking it´s still about Maddie´s nerves about recording.

"She said that if we ever decide to have another baby, she might be ok with it, but would want a heads up to get used to the idea." Rayna explains.

He is completely taken off guard, that was the last thing he expected to hear.

"But how can we give her a heads up on something that´s already happening?" Rayna says clearly shaken by this subject.

He puts his hand gently on her shoulder while trying not to distract her too much from driving. "We will figure it out baby, plus it´s reassuring that this might not be as big a shock to her as I feared."

"Yeah I was relieved about that part too." Rayna admits. "I think we should just tell her now. I know that I said I want to keep it secret for now and from everyone else I still do. After those comments, Maddie deserves to hear it now."

He thinks for a moment. "If you think it´s the right thing to do, I´m ok with it. I will follow your lead with all of this since I think you know best."

Rayna laughs a little. "Thanks for that babe, but as we both know as much as I don´t like to admit it, I´m not always right."

"I don´t argue with that, but you are a good mom. So yeah. We can tell her. What about Daphne?" He says.

"I´m not ready for that. This will be probably hardest for her and I don´t want to bring her hopes up or hurt her if it turns out that this won´t go anywhere after all." Rayna says sadly, even the thought of maybe losing this baby is killing her. She is somewhat surprised at how attached she is after just finding out she's pregnant.

He nods. "Yeah, like I said you know best."

 **Maddie**

After her mom left, Maddie found courage by watching Bucky behind the glass and soon found out that being in studio started to feel fun again. She's almost sad when she sees her parents there.

When she comes out of the booth, her mom rushes to hug her immediately. "Oh mom, you're embarrassing me!" She sighs feeling everyone staring at them.

"You weren´t bothered when I left this morning?" Rayna asks taking a step back.

She looks down remembering how clingy she had been. "Well, it was a moment of weakness."

"Well there's no harm in needing me occasionally." Rayna says and caresses her back gently. "Are you ready to head out for lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry." She says when her stomach decides to growl.

Lunch is nice event, all of them telling about their days. After they finish eating her mom surprises her by suggesting that they should eat dessert on patio where it is quieter.

"Uh, there is something we need to tell you after our discussion this morning." Her mom starts looking nervous when they have sit down.

She is starting to get nervous herself. "Did I do or say something wrong again?"

"No, no, honey, of course not. This is about you sort of agreeing to us maybe having a baby someday." Her mom continues.

She starts feeling a cold sweat, she hadn´t really thought they would do it and not this soon anyway.

"The thing is, Maddie, honey, that we can´t give you a heads up because I´m already pregnant. So, that´s why we decided to tell you now even if we aren´t telling anyone about this yet." Her mom blurts out.

She sits quiet, this is too much. "Aren't I enough?" She asks hesitantly.

Her mom comes closer and tries to caress her shoulder, but she just moves further away. She can´t handle this.

Her mom looks a little disappointed, but explains as gently as she can. "No honey, this is nothing like that. We aren´t replacing you or Daphne. This just happened. I thought you were in favor of this after what you said this morning."

She thinks for a minute before answering. "Well yeah, but I thought someday when I had time to process it and maybe give my opinion on it. I didn't think that you were eager to do it as soon as possible."

Her dad comes closer to them. "It really isn´t like that, honey. It happened like your mom said. We didn´t exactly plan it. "

She feels suddenly embarrassed. "So, it´s not embarrassing enough that I´m getting baby sibling at seventeen, but my parents can´t use protection either?" She feels ill just saying that.

"Hey now!" Her mom cuts in. "I was a little preoccupied with your return and I forgot a few pills."

"Sorry." She mutters. "I actually don´t want to hear any details." That got all of them laughing.

"I´m thankful for that." Her dad mutters. "And remember, the fact that I will be there for this baby from the get go doesn´t ever change my feelings for you. You will always be our firstborn and just as dear to us. Believe that."

"Thanks, dad." She mutters and goes to hug both her parents.

"Just remember that you can´t tell anyone yet. "Her mom reminds her. "There is big risk for the first few months that something might go wrong and I don´t want many people knowing before it´s safe."

"I promise and thanks for telling me regardless. It just will take a little time to get used to this." She says. "By the way, there is something I might as well tell mom now. Though I think it´s better for dad not to be here, since I don´t think he needs or wants to know."

"Now, I'm worried." Her dad says.

"Please, dad, just go. There is nothing to worry about, but I just want some girl time with mom." She tries to plead with him.

"Ok, ok. But I won´t go far." He mutters and exits patio.

 **Rayna**

Rayna is a little surprised at this sudden mother-daughter talk. "So." She starts.

Maddie looks down and says then hesitantly. "Since you told me all of that, I think I need to confess something too."

She starts to get worried, what has Maddie done now.

"When I was at Juliette´s and Luke´s concert I did it with Colt." Maddie rushes out fast avoiding eye contact.

That´s the last thing she was expecting. Maddie is still sixteen for crying out loud. "Oh." Is the only thing she can get out.

"Please, don´t be mad. That´s exactly why I didn´t say anything before." Maddie pleads.

"Well I would be a hypocrite if I got mad. Of course, it´s overwhelming for me to hear that you are so grown up already. I hope you were safe?" She manages to get out. ´How in the world is Maddie already having this grown-up stuff? Where did her little girl go? ´

"Of course, mom." Maddie huffs out, starting to think if telling was mistake after all. "Well how old you were?" She asks trying to shift conversation.

"Sixteen." Rayna admits, knowing that admitting that will take all her leverage away.

"With dad?" Maddie asks.

"Yeah." She admits. "I think you know that I didn´t have anyone else until I met Teddy."

"Jeez mom, I really don´t want to know anything else about your sex life. I have heard more than enough today and now I have to look at the evidence for the rest of my life." Maddie huffs to her answer.

"Well how do you think you get here?" She says laughing at Maddie's outburst.

"Well I don´t want to think about that. "Maddie huffs appalled.

"Ok, I will stop." She says laughing. "But if you ever have questions, feel free to ask. I will always be here for you."

Maddie nods. "I will, thanks mom. And thanks for not making bigger deal of that and trusting me with your news. It means a lot to me."

She goes to give Maddie a hug. "Thank you for telling me. I would like to know when something big like this happens to you. And thank you for taking our news so well. You are already a great big sister and I´m sure that you will love this baby just as much as Daphne. And it will for sure adore you."

Maddie looks at her teary eyed when they break apart. "I think we should go pick Daphne up, plus dad will be getting nervous." She says with a little laugh.

"Yeah, let´s go to pick up the rest of our family. "She says and swings her arm over Maddie's shoulder and leads her out.

"What were you talking about?" Deacon mouths to her.

"Just girl talk." She mouths back and smiles. Everything finally fell into place.


	11. Note regarding recent sad events

**Note**

With heavy heart, I´m putting this on hold because of recent happenings I have loved to see how many has read, favorited and followed this, and love you all for that!

So, since I had decided this already early on I want to give you a spoiler. Eventually Hope Rose Claybourne will be born and be her mom´s mini-me as Maddie and Daphne look more like their fathers and Rayna deserves look alike too

Then it´s up to you dear reader´s to choose, whether you want to go with they lived happily ever after I first planned it. Or the sadder Rayna died, but baby managed to be saved and be a last gift from her to Deacon. So, he would always have a part of her in his life in addition to Maddie and Daphne ;( This I thought on December when heard they were filming all hospital and feared it might come to this. Feeling now just that I am not capable of doing this at the time. But if someone want me to show journey to either of these, I might be up to it when this grief passes a little.

Hugs to all fellow nashies and love you all 3


	12. Note2: I guess I m back after all

**Note2**

Yesterday I got a revelation thinking all you kind people asking me to continue. Basically, realizing that Rayna being gone in canon doesn´t mean she must be also in Fanfiction. So, I did come up with something which isn´t exactly either of scenarios I had thought and gave to you in previous note. So, in time I will continue this journey about how Hope came to be and some other surprises on the way :)


	13. Chapter 11: Correcting past

**Picked up some of my broken heart and decided I owe it to Rayna to keep her alive and give her a chance. She didn´t deserve to die that tragically when scared and down ;(**

 **I´m not expert in medicine or administration so apologizing any errors ;)**

 **Now it´s pretty obvious that this is way AU ;) But I will try to fit canon in whenever I can if I can figure out good way to do it :)**

 **Thanks to all who have reviewed, read, followed or favorited. It´s good to know there are people interested of this. And t** **hanks to** **TBorah89 for beta reading! You should check also her stories, those are great!**

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters, just playing with them.**

 **Maddie**

The next morning her mom drove Daphne to school for a change and her dad tried to come up with something for their new album in music room.

"Dad?" She starts hesitantly stepping in room.

"Yeah?" He asks and puts his guitar down.

She steps in and sits on the couch. "I have been thinking about my stage name."

"What about it?" Her dad asks.

"I don´t think I want to use mom´s name. That was Cash´s idea anyway. Conrad doesn´t sound right to me anymore either. So, would you be ok with it if I started using Claybourne? I already used it on that video that went viral." She rambled.

Her dad looks completely taken aback. "I would love for you to have my name. If your mom agrees with it then it's ok with me." He took her in his arms and whispered "Thank you baby girl".

 **Rayna**

Rayna comes home and finds Deacon and Maddie huddled in music room bantering over chords. This warms her heart a lot after everything that has happened. It´s good to see that everything is coming together again.

"Hey baby!" Deacon is first to look up. It´s not surprising knowing that they can usually always sense each other's presence.

"Hey to you too." She says and goes to give him a kiss. "What are you two up to?"

"Just strumming." He says.

"I have something to ask you." Maddie says a little hesitantly.

"What about?" She asks and absentmindedly caresses her still flat belly. It´s amazing how fast she developed that habit after learning about the baby.

Maddie hesitates a second. "I want to take dad´s name." She blurts out.

Both her and Deacon just stare her stunned for a while.

"What? I thought you said just as stage name?" Deacon stammers clearly surprised by this change.

"Well I just started to think it would be good in general also." Maddie tries to explain.

Rayna finally gets herself collected. "What about Teddy and Daphne, sweet girl? That would hurt them for sure."

"I don´t want to hurt anyone, but especially with this baby coming, I just want to have what he or she will have and feel like I´m part of the family." Maddie tries to explain.

"Of course, you are part of the family. It´s not about a name." She tries to reason with Maddie. Maddie isn´t wrong with her wish, but that just seems wrong after all Teddy had done for them.

"But if you had just been honest, I would have been a Claybourne anyway. I just want what is rightfully mine." Maddie says sounding a little defeated. "And you also have same name mom. I just want to feel that I belong."

"I guess there is no reason to fight about this if you feel so strongly about it. And to correct you I´m Jaymes-Claybourne so not exactly same." She sighs. This would be hard to explain to Teddy and Daphne.

"Thanks mom." Maddie squeals and runs to give her a hug.

When Maddie leaves the room, Deacon envelops her in his arms from behind and kisses softly her neck. "Thanks baby, you don´t know how much this means to me."

"Well I surely hope we don´t regret this." She sighs and leans more to him letting his warmth calm her nerves.

 **Deacon**

Next day Deacon is heading to hospital with Maddie to have another paternity test done so that they can change her birth certificate.

"I should confess something." He starts.

"What about dad?" Maddie asks.

"Don´t ever tell your mom, but I changed our appointment to her doctor so that I could ask about her, because I don´t trust her to tell me everything. And since this pregnancy is high risk, I think I should know everything." He tries to explain. He knows he is panicking maybe too much, but since this is the first time for him he is worried all the time.

Maddie laughs. "I promise. But I do think you are overreacting dad. If something serious happens, I´m sure mom would tell you."

"I just want to be sure." He sighs. "She is everything to me."

When they arrive at the hospital, they get called in almost immediately.

"Nice to see you two since I have heard so much about you." The doctor starts.

"I hope not anything too bad." He chuckles fearing the worst knowing Rayna had seen this doctor as long as they had known each other.

Doctor thinks about what to say. "Well I´m not allowed to say." And laughs a little nervously.

Like he thought, Rayna for sure has told her something.

"So, you wanted to have a paternity test done." Doctor changes the subject.

Maddie nods. "Yeah, I want to change my name and they will need to know for sure who my dad is."

"It´s an easy procedure. You both just swab your mouths with these cotton swabs and we send them to the lab for testing." Doctor explains.

They do as she asks and she calls a lab tech to come pick those up.

"While we are waiting do you have any questions?" Doctor says.

"I would like to know if there is anything with Rayna´s pregnancy I should know? I´m not sure she will tell me everything." He says little shyly fearing how the doctor will take it.

Doctor looks at him understandingly. "You don´t have anything to worry about. She and the baby are fine and if something goes wrong I´m sure you will know. Just be supportive of her and make sure that she takes care of herself since I know she tends to put everyone ahead of herself."

"That she does for sure. Thanks Doc." He says relieved.

"Maddie, do you think you need a checkup?" Doctor asks thinking how the girl is at the age it might be needed.

Maddie turns red with that question. "I guess it won´t hurt." She mumbles.

He feels completely shocked with the change of subject. How come he needs to sit here listening to his little girl talking about something like this?

"We can make your appointment with your mom when she comes next time if that´s ok with you?" Doctor asks.

"Yeah, I think that works. Though it´s little odd to come with mom." Maddie says.

"Or we can make your own appointment if you think that´s better." Doctor says.

"No need, I can come with mom." Maddie agrees with the first offer.

"All right then." Doctor smiles and writes a note for her appointment. Right then her computer beeps signaling they have the results. "Ok, here´s the results. Per this Deacon you are 99.9 % sure Maddie´s dad. Though I don´t think there was any question about it after we did that test which said Teddy wasn´t."

"No there really wasn´t any doubt." He admits. "Could you print that out so we can take the paper to the city hall?"

"Of course, here you go." She says and gives the printout and timecard to Maddie. "We will see you in about a month then."

"Yep." Maddie says smiling. "Thank you for everything."

After Maddie leaves he turns to doctor. "Thank you! So there isn´t anything I should worry about?"

"Relax, she and baby are fine now. There are risks but try not to worry too much. Just take care of her and all will be ok." Doctor says comfortingly.

"I will." He says smiling and hurries after Maddie. That helped to calm his nerves. He couldn´t have ever guessed that becoming a dad again would be this stressful.

 **Maddie**

Maddie feels very nervous when they get to city hall. What they are about to do will kind of change who she is. Yes, she has known for years Deacon is her real dad, but this will make it more real.

"Hey, are you ok?" Her dad asks noticing how nervous she is.

"Yeah, I´m ok, this is just so huge." She stutters.

"Yeah, it is. Still can´t believe that in just a few minutes you'll legally be mine." Her dad says getting a little teary.

She tries to brush the emotion off. "Let´s just go in there and get this done."

Her dad chuckles a little while they head inside.

"Hey, I would like to correct my birth certificate and change my name." She says to the official at desk.

"Don´t you need a parent to do this?" Official asks seeing that she is clearly underage.

"I´m emancipated, so I do have a right to do this." She explains.

"That changes it then. Do you have the needed paperwork?" Official asks.

"Yes, here´s the paternity test results, my old birth certificate and the emancipation order." She says handing the papers to him.

"Ok, it seems clear based on this test that there is indeed an error in your birth certificate. We can fix that right away, but it will take about a week to send a new one by mail to you and that will be when your name change is official. What was the name you wanted to have?" Official explains.

"Claybourne, Madison Claybourne." She says. It felt right to say it.

"Since it seems to be your dad´s name I don´t think there will be any problems with changing it. We need to keep this old certificate here since it´s not valid anymore." He says and hands the other papers back to her. "Everything is in order now, so you just wait that new certificate and all will be done." He says and gives her smile.

"Thank you." She says and walks to her dad who has waited at back of the room. "That was easier than I thought."

"So, are you officially a Claybourne now?" He asks smiling.

"Not exactly yet, it will take about week for them to make new papers and change it. But almost." She says smiling when they walk back outside.

 **Rayna**

Rayna had been little jumpy during her rehearsal. Deacon not being there and knowing what he and Maddie were doing affected her performance a lot.

"Hey guys let´s take a break, I just can´t get this to work without Deacon." She huffs, knowing she is getting all diva on them, but in her defense, she is stressed and hormonal.

She could almost hear others sigh of relieve when Maddie and Deacon arrive at Sound Check.

"Did it all go well?" She asks.

Maddie nods happily. "It was so much easier than I thought. It will take a little time for them to send the corrected certificate by mail. So, now I have none, since they took the old one." She explains.

Hearing that stings a little. Since it was kind of big moment for her when they got that certificate after Maddie was born, but she must admit knowing it will all be now like it was supposed to be also warms her heart.

"That´s great baby girl. I just think you should call Teddy and let him know though." She says trying to sound strict.

"Do I have to?" Maddie tries to plead. "Can´t you do that?"

"No, this was your choice, so you should be the one to inform him." She says strictly.

"Ok then." Maddie says sounding defeated before walking away to call him.

"How did it go at the hospital?" She asks Deacon.

"It was good. Pretty easy and fast actually." He says clearly trying to hide something.

"Did you happen to see my doctor at the same time?" She asks, thinking that would be something he might have done.

"How did you know?" He starts. "Did she call you?"

"No, but I know you Babe." She says laughing.

"Ok. I did change our appointment to her. But mostly because she also did the first test with Teddy, but I must admit I also wanted to know if there is anything to be worried about. Since I don´t completely trust you to tell me everything." He admits.

She comes nearer and circles her arms around his neck. "Babe, I won´t lie to you again. You can trust me to tell you everything. Ok?"

"Ok." He nods.

"So, what did she say to you?" She couldn´t help but ask.

"That I shouldn´t worry and just make sure that you are taken care of." He admits.

"She is pretty smart woman." She chuckles and kisses him.


	14. Chapter 12: Comeback

**This is something I wanted show to do since Rayna fired Deacon in s1. We never got to see it, but I hope I make that wish at least a little justice.**

 **Using songs from show, but also "Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word" by Elton John and "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins. All the credits goes to their respectful owners, I just borrowed some lyrics to use as concert pieces.**

 **Now it´s pretty obvious that this is way AU ;) But I will try to fit canon in whenever I can if I can figure out good way to do it :)**

 **Thanks to all who have reviewed, read, followed or favorited. It´s good to know there are people interested of this. And t** **hanks to** **TBorah89 for beta reading! You should check also her stories, those are great!**

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters, just playing with them.**

 **Rayna**

Concert day comes and Rayna is feeling excited. This is her chance to finally get back on stage with Deacon. While waiting for the coffee she starts to feel a little nauseous. 'Why today of all the days?' She thinks. Thus, far she has been able to avoid all the pregnancy symptoms.

Daphne comes into the kitchen and catches her munching on crackers. "Since when do you eat crackers for breakfast mom?" She asks.

"Umm, I was just feeling a little lightheaded. Nothing to worry about. I guess I´m just little nervous to get back on stage that´s all." She tries to explain.

Daphne laughs at that. "I didn´t think you could get nervous since you have done this for like forever."

She comes to brush Daphne´s hair. "Well I´m not that old. But you go ahead and have something to eat while I lie down a little while."

When Deacon comes downstairs he is seemingly worried seeing her on the couch. "Is everything ok?" He whispers.

"Yeah, don´t worry. Just a little nausea, but it´s passing now." She explains. "This baby really does have good timing." She chuckles.

"I guess." Deacon laughs with her. "You just rest. Are you sure you are up for this today?"

"I am. Nothing a little rest won't solve." She says and raises herself up enough to give him quick kiss.

 **Deacon**

After Deacon makes sure that his family is ready to go on stage and Rayna is feeling better, he checks on the Exes too.

"Are you ready?" He asks them.

"For sure!" Gunnar says smiling.

"I guess." Scarlett says a little nervously. "I´m still so nervous to get up there every time, but I´m fine when the music starts." She admits.

"Deacon you are up in five" A stage hand informs him.

"Ok, I should go get this show started." He says and heads to stage.

Before he could get up there Rayna stops him and gives him a deep kiss. "Did you think I would let you just go up there?" She asks laughing.

"Not in million years." He laughs back and goes to take his spot at stage.

"Hey how you are all doing?" He starts, "I guess you all are exited. I´m also very excited to have the chance to open this evening. I never thought I'd have the chance to open for the great Rayna Jaymes." He continues and draws laughter from the crowd. "So, I will start this evening with a song I thought was fitting. And even my wife doesn´t know about this one, since I didn´t rehearse it while she was around." Getting more laughs out of audience.

 _"She's a big top tent with bright spotlights_ _  
_ _That woman sure knows how to shine_ _  
_ _You almost can't believe your eyes_ _  
_ _You can hardly wait to see the sight_ _  
_ _She'll have you walkin that high wire_ _  
_ _Jumpin through rings of fire_ _  
_ _Give you a moment in the sun_ _  
_ _Be careful not to fall in love"_

He starts with Sideshow and could almost feel Rayna laughing on the side of the stage.

 _"And if you know what's good for you you'll just let her go_ _  
_ _Don't end up next to me in her sideshow"_

"Sorry about that, baby." He says after song. "Though I know she can take it." Getting laughs from audience again. "But I guess now it's time to get this party started for real." And he starts Playin´ tricks.

After few songs, he asks Maddie to join him.

"We would like to sing you song that we write when we found out who we really are to each other." Maddie tells audience and they start Believing.

That gets audience silent and many seem to feel how deep their connection is now, even with the cracks it got with whole emancipation mess. He glances over at Rayna and seeing her there smiling but tears streaming down her face almost makes his fingers really lose touch on what he should have been playing. Then he notices her hand on her belly and he turns his focus smiling back to Maddie and the song again.

 **Rayna**

Watching Deacon and Maddie together on stage feels like everything Rayna has ever dreamed. As song goes on she lets her mind drift to how she used to dream they would one day have a family who would sing and play together and now they really have it. Without even thinking it her hand slips down to caress her belly. `You my sweet will make this family even fuller and complete´ She thinks and even without really thinking decides that as they are starting to have the life they have always dreamed Hope would be a great name for the baby if it turns out to be a girl.

She gets out of her daydreams hearing Deacon announcing that he will leave the stage now for Maddie.

"This is old song, I want to sing since I have a lot to things to be sorry for." Maddie speaks and starts ´Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word´.

 _"What I got to do to make you love me?_ _  
_ _What I got to do to make you care?_ _  
_ _What do I do when lightning strikes me?_ _  
_ _And I wake to find that you're not there?_ _  
_  
 _What I got to do to make you want me?_ _  
_ _What I got to do to be heard?_ _  
_ _What do I say when it's all over?_ _  
_ _Sorry seems to be the hardest word."_

She is little surprised about Maddie´s song choice. But simultaneously Maddie´s attempt to say she is sorry about everything is warming her heart. She is so focused on Maddie that she doesn´t notice Deacon standing beside her. "Baby, watch your hand." He whispers laughing in her ear.

"Oh." She jumps and removes her hand. "I didn´t even notice you coming which is strange in itself." She chuckles.

"I noticed." He laughs. "What´s with the hand? I thought we were keeping it secret for now?"

"Honestly I didn´t even notice I had it there. Seems to come as a natural reflex these days." She explains. "I think I need to start to pay more attention or I will blow it all up." She laughs.

"Trust me I know the feeling." He breaths out. "I want to keep my hands on you all the time too."

"Ah so, and how that´s different from normal?" She asks seductively and leans to him while trying to follow Maddie´s performance.

"You´ll be the death of me." He breaths out and kisses her neck.

"Easy babe or we aren't getting through this show." She laughs. Though she knows it might not be a problem since they have done it during openers before and get through shows just fine, but now they have the girls here with them.

"Ah-hem" Bucky comes next to them.

"Don´t worry Buck we weren´t thinking utility closets or anything." She laughs.

"Speak for yourself." Deacon mutters and gets them all laughing.

"How are things with you and Tandy?" Rayna asks to change subject.

"We are taking it slow, so nothing official." Bucky laughs.

"Well we are perfect example of slow." She laughs.

"You call that slow." Bucky laughs and nods towards her stomach.

"Well…" She starts and cracks up laughing. No point to try to say anything right now she realizes, when she is carrying the proof of how much they love each other for the next few months. "I guess we have all taken our time, since being on and off for twenty plus years." She laughs.

"Me and Tandy have taken it slow, but somehow you two have managed to get couple kids etc. along the way." Bucky laughs back.

"Guys I think you better stop now or you will shout it to the whole damn world." Deacon laughs at them seeing Maddie has ended her set and coming out of stage.

 **Deacon**

Deacon goes to announce the Ex´s to stage next. He´s so proud of Scarlett when they start their set with "My Song". She has really come a long way since her breakdown on stage.

When he gets back to his family Bucky is hurrying Rayna to get ready since she only has thirty minutes before her set. He stays with Maddie and Daphne because he doesn´t really need prep time.

When Ex´s are almost finished with their set, Rayna comes back in jeans and a shiny black top, looking as gorgeous as ever. "Oh, my God baby. I swear you couldn't look more amazing if you tried."

"Thanks Babe." She laughs and gives him quick kiss being mindful of her lipstick. "You ready for your official comeback?" She asks.

"For sure. I've missed this since you fired me." He laughs.

"Me too" Rayna admits.

Daphne comes to her mom. "Mom, you should listen to this."

They turn their attention back on stage where Scarlett is announcing their last song. "We thought that it´s fitting to end our set with "When The Right One Comes Along" in honor of my uncle and Rayna Jaymes because they just recently got married." That gets her loud cheers from audience.

"She really set the bar high for us." He chuckles getting his whole family to join laughing.

"Yeah." Rayna breathes out getting a little misty remembering how beautiful their wedding had been. He knows how it feels. It was all they had ever wanted.

 **Rayna**

When the song ends, Scarlett announces Rayna to the stage. That is the moment she has been waiting for a long time. Finally getting back on stage with Deacon. "Hold off for a second babe and I'll announce you. It would be great to make it a little bigger event." She says and gives him quick kiss before taking the stage.

When the applause and whistles calm down she starts. "What would Y'all say about giving a warm welcome back to my favorite guitar player, who have decided to return to the family after few years on his own?" Getting more cheers from the audience. "Deacon Claybourne come on out here!"

Deacon gives her quick kiss while audience continues cheering.

"I think Y´all love him as much as I do." She chuckles when getting more cheers. "Since Deacon is back we have changed our set list a little and are going to play more older stuff from now on. So, let´s start this night the right way with Postcard from Mexico."

When Deacon starts the intro and the audience erupts again she feels more energized than in years. This is how it´s supposed to be.

They play couple more fast ones next. "What would you say if we slowed it down for a minute?" She asks the audience. When the roadies bring chairs up, the audience cheers again knowing that something good was coming. "I think it´s time for some duets, what do you think Babe?" She asks Deacon.

"I think that´s a good idea after all the playing I have done tonight." He states getting laughs from the audience.

"All right then. This is No one will ever love you. "She tells audience after they get seated.

"Don't you try to tell me someone's waiting  
 _They're not waiting for you_ _  
_ _Oh and don't you try to tell me that you're wanted_ _  
_ _That you're needed_ _  
_ _Cause it's not true_ _  
_ _I know why you're lonely_  
 _It's time you knew it too_ _  
_ _No one will ever love you, no one will ever love you_ _  
_ _No one will ever love you like I do"_

While they sing it´s like she goes somewhere else. It´s like they´re still in the Bluebird years ago and there is no one else. When the song ends, she wakes up from her trance and is a little disoriented for a while trying to get back to the present. Luckily Deacon takes her hand and grounds her.

They do some other old duets after that. Then it´s time to pay back Juliette. "I think some of you might have heard Juliette Barnes did tribute to me few years ago after my accident." Getting agreeing murmurs from audience. "I heard she got home from hospital today, so I would like to do the same for her now. This is ´Consider me´." This is hard one for her remembering Chicago, but it felt the best song for her and Deacon to perform out of Juliette´s catalog.

 _"When all the bright lights have shut down_ _  
_ _And they have closed every door in town_ _  
_ _I'll be around_

 _When there is nobody left to call_ _  
_ _And you're surrounded by these walls_ _  
_ _I'll make them fall_ _  
_ _I'll make them fall"_

"Hoping to see you back on stage again soon, Juliette. And wishing her fast healing." She states after the applause quiets down. "Let´s speed this up again. The next song is special for me. I wrote it at a time I needed to figure out where I was standing in life it´s ´Buried under´"

 _"Now the truth is a ball_ _  
_ _and chain holding my conscious to the flame_ _  
_ _covered up but still i know_ _  
_ _the secret of a life you're guilty of_ _  
_ _the smoking gun is what I found_ _  
_ _the dirt I have on you is the ground_ _  
_ _Oh, I'm buried under"_

While singing she thinks whether Deacon realized what it´s about or not. At least he is looking at her understanding from time to time. Other thing affecting her performance is knowing she now has another life they´ve created together within her, that brings a whole new layer to it.

They do a couple fast tracks including This time. "Now it´s time to close down with a newer song. I know some of you might miss Already gone, but for tonight we wanted to celebrate love. This is ´You'll Be In My Heart`.

" _Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
_ _From this day on_ _  
_ _Now and forever more_ _  
_ _You'll be in my heart_ _  
_ _No matter what they say_ _  
_ _You'll be here in my heart_ _  
_ _Always_

 _Why can't they understand the way we feel_ _  
_ _They just don't trust what they can't explain_ _  
_ _I know we're different, but deep inside us_ _  
_ _We're not that different at all"_

They wrote this one on their brief honeymoon at the cabin. It feels so good to perform it for the first time here, in front of the home audience and all their family being part of the show.

"I would like to ask Maddie, Daphne and the Exes here on stage with us for one more song." She tells the audience. "This is real life." It felt right to end this show with this and especially since this is the song she wrote with Maddie, it feels like it's bringing them all close again.

They got huge applause after the song ends and get called back few times after that.

When they get finally to backstage she grabs Deacon´s hand and pulls him into a secluded corner when no one will notice.

"That was so great." She whispers in his ear before kissing him.

When air becomes a necessity, Deacon pulls away chuckling. "And here I thought we would be too old for this."

"Never." She laughs back. "Though I don´t think a quickie is an option now since the girls are here."

"Yeah, I think so too." He laughs back. "It was indeed an amazing show."

"Yeah, they all were so good." She says and takes his lips with hers again.

When they hear, Bucky clearing his throat behind them they break apart. "After all these years and I still walk in on this." He chuckles.

"What can we say, we just love each other too much." Deacon throws back laughing.


	15. Chapter 13: On the road again

**Sorry for this taking time. These days there are times I find it too hard to write with how show is going, but I promise that even with breaks I do intend to continue. Rayna deserves other options :)**

 **Thanks to all who have reviewed, read, followed or favorited. It´s good to know there are people interested of this. And t** **hanks to** **TBorah89 for beta reading! You should check also her stories, those are great!**

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters, just playing with them.**

 **Maddie**

Maddie had mixed feelings the next morning. Her parents were going on tour, but they didn´t agree to take her with them. On the other hand, she is happy she at least had chance to perform the night before. She knows that this no tour policy is coming more from her own label though, because they want her recording and don´t want her to support another label.

Their aunt Tandy was coming to stay over for the time being. "Hey" She greeted her aunt when she saw her coming in.

"Hey! Are you parents up already?" Tandy asked.

"Yeah, they´re packing." She leaned closer to Tandy to whisper. "Thankfully mom looks better today."

"What happened? I didn´t think she looked bad last night." Tandy whispered back.

"Not last night, but she was feeling a little bad yesterday morning." She whispered back.

"Well that´s to be expected for the next couple of months. You will get used to it." Tandy chuckled seeing Maddie´s questioning expression.

She didn't have time to ask more cause her parents came downstairs.

"What´s the problem?" Her mom asked seeing her confused expression.

"Nothing." She mutters.

"Maddie was a little worried about you feeling sick yesterday." Tandy elaborated.

"Oh, that was nothing." Her mom said.

"Just what I tried to tell her that it comes with territory." Tandy chuckled.

"Why do you two have to be so cryptic?" She asked frustrated.

Her dad whispered in her ear. "They are just trying to keep it quiet in case Daphne comes down, but they just mean morning sickness."

"Oh." She mutters. ´Why hadn't she thought about that. Of course, that´s all it was. ´ She thought.

When Daphne came down they all had to change the subject.

 **Rayna**

It had always been difficult for Rayna to leave the girls behind, but she knew they were safe with Tandy. After the bus started and they were on the way she was feeling excited though. It had been too long since she had been on the road with Deacon. They could use a plane now, but somehow a bus was just more them.

"Feels so good to be here again." Deacon breathed in her ear enveloping her in his arms from behind.

"Mhmm, feels so good to have you here. This is right." She answered softly.

It didn't take long for them to end up in suite´s bed. Only afterwards she stopped to think of the fact that Scarlett and Gunnar were traveling with them now too. "Oh shit."

"What?" Deacon murmured lazily in her ear still lying partly on top of her.

"I just now stopped to think that Scarlett and Gunnar are traveling with us. What they might think that we have been a no show for the whole trip?" She explains.

"Oh, I didn´t stop to think about that either." He admitted laughing. "I´m so used to just Bucky and the band being with us. Thankfully Bucky made sure these suites are soundproofed." He chuckled.

"Thank God for that one." She laughs too. "But I really think we should go over there asap."

 **Deacon**

"Sorry, we got caught up with something." Deacon admitted bashfully laughing when he came to the living area of a bus.

"Mhmm." Gunnar grunted and nodded to him knowingly.

Scarlett opened her mouth to say something when Rayna also exited the suite. And clearly changed what she was going to say, and asked instead. "How are you feeling Rayna? Hopefully good."

"We are perfect. Thanks for asking." Ray laughed caressing her belly gently. He would probably never get tired of watching that. Just knowing she had their child growing in there made him all warm and fuzzy. Some days it was still hard to believe it was all really happening. "Is everything starting out good for you?" Rayna asked back.

"It is, we are so excited about this." Scarlett gushed.

"Thanks for giving us the opportunity." Gunnar added.

"That´s great to hear and no need to thank us. We need your help just as much." Rayna laughed.

 **Rayna**

They got settled in their hotel suites without a hitch. The tour started great with the same format as the show in Nashville did.

After two weeks on tour Rayna woke up one morning feeling nauseous. While rushing to bathroom she cursed herself for thinking she might have avoided the worst this time since she hadn´t felt nauseous almost at all since the Nashville show.

"Are you ok baby?" Deacon asked, coming to see what was going on with her rushing out of bed.

"Don´t talk to me right now! You're the reason for this!" She managed to shout at him before throwing up again.

He came up behind her and gently held her hair back.

When she felt a little better she sat on the floor leaning against the wall and took the water glass Deacon offered gratefully. "Thanks babe, and sorry I shouted at you."

"It´s ok. You can curse me as much as you want." He chuckles. "Are you ok though?"

"As much as I can be." She nods. "I just thought I escaped this part of this, but apparently no such luck." She sighed.

"I´m so sorry you have to go this through." He said caressing her shoulder gently.

"Well, I knew what I was getting into. It just doesn´t mean I like everything it entails." She chuckled.

"Seems like you are better." He observed.

"I think you spoke too soon." She got up and rushed back to the toilet. "I hate this." She muttered when she sat back down.

Deacon gave her the water glass again and resumed caressing her shoulders. "I wish I could take that from you, but sadly I can´t, but I hope to do anything in my power to help you through it all."

"You are so sweet babe." She muttered leaning her head on his shoulder. She was so impressed with him. Teddy tried to be supportive of her when she carried the girls, but he never sat with her in bathroom like this. "Oh no!" She groaned out.

"What? Are you going to throw up again?" Deacon asked sounding a little panicked.

"No, no, I just realized we have that radio interview this morning and obviously, I can´t do anything for a few hours." She said a little panicked. This wasn't good, how could they handle this without it all blowing up?

Deacon thought for a while. "I can handle it with the Exes and come up with why you are not there, but are still able to perform tonight. If you are able to perform that is."

"I don´t think there will be a problem with that. At least with the girls the worst seemed to be in the mornings, so I don´t think it will differ much this time either." She explained. At least she really hoped that it won´t go that bad, cause then it would go difficult to keep people in the dark about this situation.

"So then, don´t worry baby, I will handle all that. You just focus on taking care of yourself and our little pea." He says and gives her temple quick kiss before rushing to get dressed for that interview.

 **Deacon**

When Deacon got to the lobby Scarlett was looking around with a lost expression. "Where is Rayna?" She asked.

"She got hit by morning sickness. I know we knew this was coming, but it really couldn´t have been worse timing." He chuckled. "But we will get through this interview somehow." He tried to reassure them even though he was not feeling a hundred percent sure himself. Rayna was the tour´s star, so her absence from interviews could cause problems.

"Is she ok? Should I go check on her?" Scarlett was immediately worried.

"She is resting now. And I can say that she was a little better when I left. So, no need to check. Let´s just go before we are late." He tried to get them going.

"Ok." Scarlett agreed a little reluctantly.

He was relieved when the interview started with questions about the Exes. but then…

"I think it´s time to turn to the tour´s older duo. Where is your other half Deacon?" Reporter asked, it did not matter that he had already explained Rayna´s absence before they started.

"She didn´t feel so good this morning, so I ordered her to rest so that she can give her best tonight. Nothing serious just ate something bad yesterday apparently." He tried to give the same explanation as before. When he glimpses at Gunnar he notices how he is stifling laugh. Luckily the reporters aren´t looking in his direction or his expression might reveal what he was not saying.

"That´s sad to hear. But we all sure wish she gets better soon. It would be sad to miss Rayna Jaymes on her own tour." Reporter commented.

"I can guarantee that it would have to be way worse than minor food poisoning to keep her off the stage. "He laughed.

Everyone laughed at that comment.

"We just talked about the Exes new album. So, what´s with you and Rayna? It has been a few years since either one of you released anything new." Reporter asked.

"Well, we had a few busy years with lot going on in our personal lives. But I can tell you that we have a few projects we are working on right now." He answered, not wanting to go more in depth with everything with his cancer, Beverly and all that followed.

"That sounds interesting. Can you tell us anything more about what´s to come?" Reporter asked.

"I can´t give you details yet, but you will hear more in a few months. I think it´s worth the wait." He chuckles.

"You better believe that those two only produce good things." Scarlett added winking at him making Gunnar laugh a little knowing he would get her double meaning.

"I trust your word as his niece." Reporter agreed. "Thank you all for your time. To all our listeners, I recommend getting the new Exes album and heading to arena tonight if you can. And we will wait in excitement to hear what Rayna Jaymes and Deacon Claybourne have in store this time."

When the broadcast ended, the reporter thanked them all personally again. "Tell Rayna that we all wish her a quick recovery." She added when thanking him.

"I will, thank you. It was a pleasure to be here." He replied.

The drive back to the hotel seemed to take ages, even though it only took about fifteen minutes. He rushed to their room to check on Rayna. To his surprise, she was sitting at her desk working on her computer all dressed up.

"Hey! You seem to be feeling better?" He gave her a quick kiss.

"Yeah, I am. I was thinking we could head somewhere to eat, but then you went and told on national radio that I have food poisoning. So, not sure if I can be seen in restaurant this soon." She chuckled.

"Hey, I had to come up with some explanation. "He tried to defend himself. "And they probably just think that you were hung over and are feeling better now if we were to be seen out somewhere. It is a common thing with people in our line of work."

With that she stood up and gave him a deeper kiss. "You can´t just use that explanation every time I'm not feeling well or people will start to think something is up or that I have a drinking problem." She whispered in his ear.

"You are right like always." He admitted. "I just said the first thing that came to my mind and it worked at least for now."

She nodded with that. "It´s good. Shall we head to hotel´s restaurant? I think there is a lesser chance of paparazzi's wondering about my eating here." She laughed.

"Sounds good. Lead the way baby." He said, swatting her gently on her bottom.

"Hey!" She turned to him laughing. "Don´t treat your pregnant wife like that!"

"Sorry my Queen!" He said and bowed laughing. "Should we bring the youngsters along to eat?"

"Sure. Let´s go get them." She answered and with that they headed out.

He thought that this morning sickness part might not be that bad after all, if she was fine this fast.


	16. Chapter 14: Back home

**Sorry for this taking time. Have been busy at work and so on. But already got part of next one written, so hopefully won´t take this long ;)**

 **Little warning that this chapter starts some issues, just because I want to try to make this somewhat realistic. But also a lot of fluff, cause fics are only place we can get that now :)**

 **Thanks to all who have reviewed, read, followed or favorited. It´s good to know there are people interested of this. And t** **hanks to** **TBorah89 for beta reading! You should check also her stories, those are great!**

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters, just playing with them.**

 **Rayna**

The last weeks of the first leg proved to be challenging for Rayna. Luckily the worst seemed to be in the mornings, but she also got bouts of nausea during the day. All in all, this was still easier than with Daphne, when she tended to throw up all through the day. Nevertheless, crackers and ginger ale were now her constant companions.

Surprising fact was seeing her with ginger ale bottle daily seemed to be slowly making it more natural for Gunnar. He was way less uncomfortable around her now than before. Well until after the last show where he caught them in a compromising situation. They just can´t help themselves from finding some secluded place to get all bent up passion out after show, now that they can do it again. She wonders now how she have ever been able to calm after show without that. On the other hand, all going on in their lives now might have made their performance even more heated than it had been for years.

When the time came to go back home she was starting to get nervous. She kept fidgeting whole car ride home from Sound Check and finally Deacon had enough.

"Hey Baby, are you ok?" He asked putting his hand on hers gently.

"Yeah." She says softly, but knew that even she didn't believe herself.

"No, you´re not. I can see all that fidgeting, so spit it out." He pushed like she thought he would. He isn´t one to let go.

She gave in. "I´m just little nervous of how to keep this secret at home. You know that I can´t go a day without throwing up and I´m only two months along now, so it´s not wise to tell Daphne yet."

He nods understandingly. "We will figure out some explanation. Don´t stress, it´s not good for you or the baby. It will be ok, just focus enjoying the week with the girls." He always knew what to say to make her feel better.

 **Deacon**

Deacon was worried about Rayna. He didn´t have a lot of time to think because as soon as they pulled into the driveway the girls ran outside.

"Mom!" Daphne squeals and throws herself full force into her mother´s arms.

He couldn´t keep from chuckling seeing how Rayna looked both elated and little uncomfortable at the same time.

"Why does mom seem so weird?" Maddie asked giving him a hug.

"She´s feeling little nauseous and Daphne hugged her a little too hard." He laughed.

"Oh!" Maddie breaths out. It seems to him that while they were gone Maddie hadn´t thought that much about the fact her mom was pregnant and it was coming back by seeing it firsthand again.

When Maddie turned to hug her mom, Rayna took a cracker out of her pocket and ate it first.

"Why are you snacking outside mom?" Daphne asked confused seeing that.

Rayna took little time to think before answering. "I have had a mild stomach flu, but don´t worry it´s getting better already."

"I hope it´s not contagious." Daphne breaths out, forcing the others to hide their laughs. Even the thought of it being contagious is hilarious. "And I hope you can eat, because we baked a cake for you." Daphne continued not noticing the others laughs.

"Don´t worry honey. It´s all ok." Rayna says wrapping her arm around Daphne and letting her lead her inside.

"Can she even eat?" Maddie asked worried when they were left outside alone.

"I´m not sure honestly. Usually when she gets nauseous she can´t eat anything but crackers for a while, even if she's not really throwing up." He tries to explain, hoping for some miracle cause otherwise Daphne would get disappointed.

When they get inside Daphne has already got her mom to eat some cake and is chattering excitedly about everything that´s happened in the last few weeks.

"Daph could you get your mom´s bag from the car, there might be something for Y'all in there?" Deacon says when he saw how much Rayna struggled with that piece of cake.

"Sure!" Daphne said and jumped excitedly with the promise of souvenirs.

"She is easy to please." Maddie says laughing.

"Here Babe, eat this fast, I just can´t." Rayna said and moved her plate to him.

"Sure, anything for you, besides I love cake." He said and tried to eat as fast as he could, so that Daphne wouldn´t find out about the switch.

 **Maddie**

Maddie watched their exchange curiously. She really hadn´t thought about her mom´s condition a lot while they were on tour and now seeing her in this way was a little odd.

Her dad got that cake eaten just in time, when Daphne rushed back in swinging their mom´s bag excitedly.

"Give that to me, so I can give you your souvenirs." Her mom says smiling and kissed Daphne´s head when she handed the bag.

"First here are keychains from Scarlett and Gunnar. They visited the aquarium in Denver and wanted you two to have something. "Her mom says handing them beautiful dolphin keychains. "And these are from me." She continues and hands them clef shaped silver necklaces.

Daphne wanted hers on her neck immediately.

"And these are from me." Her dad says and hands them tour t-shirts.

"Thanks dad." She mutters. Then turned it around and gasped in surprise. "Hey! How come our names are on this too?"

"It´s not an official model though, I had these made for you two. But I thought you deserved to be added since you did perform too in the Nashville show." He says smiling.

"That´s so cool. Thanks Deacon!" Daphne squeals and jumps up to hug him just as strong as she had their mom.

"What do you girls want to do tonight?" Their mom asks.

"I think a movie might be great." She suggested. "I even have one in mind. Aunt Tandy mentioned that Rich girl is kind of like you two, so I want to see that."

Her mom starts laughing with that. "Of course, she said that."

"Well it´s not exactly us, but some elements are similar for sure." Her dad added laughing. "Didn´t she actually give that to you on VHS?" He asked her mom.

"Yeah, I do have it. So, I guess it is that for tonight then. I'll go pick it up and Y'all can make some popcorn in the meantime." Her mom said and headed upstairs.

 **Rayna**

Rayna saw Tandy sitting on bed watching tv when she got to their bedroom.

"Hey! Why you are hiding out here and weren´t down with the girls?" She asked.

"I wanted to give Y'all some family time. How are you feeling?" Tandy explains.

"I´m going day by day. Not having as bad morning sickness as with Daphne, but I´m pretty nauseous most of the time." She sighed.

"Sounds like it is at least easier to manage on tour then." Tandy answers sounding sympathetic.

"Yeah. There´s that." She chuckles. "How was everything here?"

"It was ok after I made it clear to Maddie that I´m here mostly for Daphne." Tandy laughs.

"Of course, she wasn´t that thrilled to have a babysitter." She laughs too. She couldn´t fault Maddie though, cause at her age she had already lived with Deacon for a year.

"How has Deacon coped with all this?" Tandy asked carefully.

She is little taken a back. Thinking whether Tandy is just being polite, wanting to blame Deacon yet again or really interested. "He has actually surprised me. He is really caring and involved in everything, and I truly mean everything. That man even sits with me every morning on the bathroom floor and holds my hair back and so on."

"Wow! I wouldn´t have believed that from him." Tandy said amazed.

"I should have. I´m from time to time overwhelmed by guilt seeing how great he is. I should have given him the chance already with Maddie." She admits defeated.

Tandy looks thoughtful. "I´m sorry sweetie, I should have trusted you and not talked you out of it when you wanted to tell him."

She is feeling totally overwhelmed by that. Tandy admitting her part in what happened is something she wouldn´t have ever believed happening. Suddenly she felt her legs give out and everything went black.

"Rayna, Rayna sweetie wake up… Rayna!" She heard Tandy's voice distantly calling her frantically.

"What happened?" She mumbles while coming back to consciousness.

"Thank God!" Tandy sighs while helping her up. "You fainted. I think it´s time to call to your doctor."

"I don´t need to call her. I have an appointment tomorrow. It´s just this nausea and not having eaten really well." She tried to stop her.

"Either we call or I drive you to the hospital right now!" Tandy gave her an ultimatum.

"Fine! But do not say anything to Deacon. I don´t need him also jumping all around in worry." She relented.

 **Deacon**

Deacon is surprised to see Tandy rushing downstairs in a hurry.

"Hey, why are you in such a rush?" He asked.

"Just came to pick up my phone." She explains picking it up from table. "Actually, Deacon would you come here for a sec?" She added.

"Sure." He said and followed her to the side room, wondering what the hell was going on.

"What´s this all about?" He asked confused.

"Rayna will kill me for this, but I thought you would need to know. She just fainted." Tandy said hesitantly.

With those words, he was attacked by flash of images of everything that could be wrong with Rayna and baby. "Is she ok now?" He asked fearfully.

Tandy thinks for a while what to say. "Honestly, I don´t know, but she was alert when I left to get the phone."

"I think it´s better I will take over this and bring her the phone." He says and doesn´t care about Tandy´s pleas that Rayna would be pissed that he knew, but heads upstairs.

"Baby?" he calls from the door, even seeing her sitting on couch.

"Shit! I knew she couldn't keep her mouth shut." Rayna groans.

He sat next to her. "Don´t blame her, she did the right thing this time. I should know if there is something wrong. Now here´s the phone. Please call the doctor!"

 **Rayna**

"Fine!" Rayna mutters, but dials in. She wouldn´t admit this to them, but she is scared too.

"Hello!" She heard her Doctor´s voice.

"Hi! This is Rayna Jaymes. I know I have an appointment tomorrow morning, but I just fainted, and people here forced me to call." She started.

"It´s good you checked up. So, we can see if you can wait until morning. Have you been having any bleeding or any other unusual symptoms?" Doctor asked.

"No, not any bleeding since the very beginning. Now just morning sickness. It´s worst in the mornings, but there are bad spells throughout the day. Personally, I think this is just from eating too little because of nausea." She explains.

"Have you fainted before?" Doctor asked.

"No, this is the first time." She admitted.

"It doesn´t sound too concerning if there is no bleeding or many occasions you have fainted, so I think it´s safe to wait until tomorrow´s appointment. But you have to promise me you will take it easy until then." Doctor says.

She is relieved to hear that. "I promise. See you tomorrow." She says and ends the call.

"So?" Deacon asks.

"Probably nothing bigger to worry, since she said it´s ok to come in tomorrow. "She couldn´t help smiling seeing how relieved he looked at that news. "Though she ordered me to rest until then." She crumbles.

"So, it´s good we agreed on just watching a movie. Let´s go down before we get a search party after us." He joked.

She just took some time to pick the VHS cassette from drawer before they headed to downstairs hand in hand.


	17. Chapter 15: Family

**Sorry for super long delay! Because of that this is unbetat, cause wanted you guys to finally have something new to read ;) Don´t even try to explain myself anymore, just life and motivation...**

 **This is basically mostly just family time, cause got a little carried away with it :)**

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters, just playing with them.**

 **Rayna**

Rayna wouldn´t ever admit this to anyone, but that whole incident got her worried. She tried to push it all out of her mind and just focus on the movie, her family around her and eating popcorn.

When she got up to make some more popcorn Tandy followed her to the kitchen.

"Are you ok? I´m not feeling comfortable leaving if you aren´t ok?" Tandy whispered.

"Don´t worry. I got ok to come in tomorrow. Just needing to rest now. Plus, like you can see I´m eating just fine again." She tried to make it light.

"Ok, I trust that Deacon will keep eye on you until tomorrow. But you must promise to call me if anything happens?" Tandy warned.

"Ok mom! Just go now." She said encouraging her sister to say her goodbyes and leave. When Tandy got out of the door she returned to the couch thinking amused how everyone seemed to be way overprotective considering this was her third baby.

 **Deacon**

When Rayna returned to the couch with popcorn bowl Deacon enveloped her in his arms. Having her and baby close at least gave him feeling that he could keep them safe. By the halfway of the movie Rayna was fast asleep.

"Mom always falls asleep at the middle of the movie." Daphne chuckled when she turned to look at them.

"She does." Maddie agreed.

"Yeah, you´re right." He added. "But she also needs the rest now, being little sick and just returned from tour and all. "

When the movie ended Rayna was still sleeping, so he carried her to their bed sending girls to sleep also.

Sometime at night he woke up to Rayna´s muttering. "Please Deacon don´t hurt the baby, please…"

"Hey baby wake up." He tried to wake her gently.

"Whoa!" She cried out waking and immediately hugged him tightly.

"Hey baby, what was that all about?" He asked caressing gently her hair to calm her down.

"Mm, what?" She asked voice muffled from leaning into him.

"You kept saying Deacon don´t hurt the baby." He clarified little defeated fearing that she would regret that he knew about this one.

Rayna broke the hug and looked at him startled. "I spoke on my sleep?" She asked.

"Yeah." He admitted.

"Oh! I was having a nightmare that you were on bender and breaking all in sight. I was so worried about the baby getting hurt accidentally. But babe you must know that I´m not worried about that happening. My talk with Tandy earlier might have been the reason why those old fears came out in a dream, but you should trust me when I say that I don´t really fear that anymore. I trust you completely and know you won´t ever hurt me or our kids." She elaborated.

"I know, just got little scared you might regret I know about it this time." He admitted.

"Of course, I don´t regret it Babe. Trust me, I wouldn´t want to do this second time without you." She answered wrapping her arms again around him and kissing him passionately.

After a while he broke the kiss. "I think you should get some more sleep. "

"I´m not sleepy anymore, besides I want to show you just much I want you here." She tried to protest.

He pushed her gently off from him. "As much as I would like that, you are on bed rest until we know some more. I don´t think we should risk it Baby. Most important thing now is to keep you and our little pea safe."

"I guess you're right." She admitted little defeated. "I´m just so tired of this not being let to do things."

"Hey now, it´s only been few hours and only few left until we´ll know more." He laughed.

"I just don´t like being told what to do." She muttered silently.

"Oh, I know." He laughed and pulled her in his arms. "We really should get some sleep." He gave one final soft kiss to her forehead and let sleep take over him wishing she would sleep some more too.

 **Rayna**

Early morning Rayna woke up to now familiar sickness. She thanked her lucky stars that Deacon´s hands were just on her hair and belly and she had chance to leave the bed without waking him up.

After she had thrown up couple times Deacon showed up at bathroom door anyway. "Do you need something baby?" He asked tiredly.

"Some ginger ale might help to get this day started." She answered to him. ´Of course he would be up as her knight in shining armor in no time. 'She thought, amused by her attempts to go about this without him for ones.

 **Deacon**

When Deacon came back to bathroom she sat leaning to the wall and looked a little bit better. "Feeling any better?" He asked while handing her the bottle anyway.

"Yeah, haven´t been sick since you left." She answered with a faint smile. "Thanks!" She added taking the bottle from him eagerly. "This stuff really is a life saver." She breathed out after first eager sip.

Even sitting in bathroom floor gulping down Ginger ale, she truly was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I just wish this would stop already." She muttered.

"When did it end in earlier two?" He asked curiously.

"Sadly, only at the end of first trimester." She admitted defeated.

He didn´t know what to say about that, just thinking she would suffer another month broke his heart. So, he just went to take her in his arms to at least give her some comfort.

After a little while he watched his clock. "Sorry to say baby, but it´s time to get Daphne to school. But don´t worry I can take her. "

"Thanks Babe!" She said standing up. "I think I could try to get some more sleep. At least the worst seems to have passed now for today." She said laughing a little.

Seeing Rayna getting back to bed without problems, he left room to wake up Maddie.

 **Maddie**

Maddie woke up to her dad´s calling.

"What time is it?" She murmured sleepily.

"It´s almost 7:30, so time to get your sister to school." Her dad answered.

"So why then you woke me up?" She asked annoyed. Daphne is the one going school, she had chosen after emancipation to quit it.

Her dad chuckled. "To help waking your sister up and look after your mom. She isn´t feeling that well on mornings these days. I promise to make for breakfast anything you want to pay for it."

"It´s not fair that I need to wake this early just because you got mom knocked up." Maddie muttered.

"Hey!" Her dad protested.

"Ok, ok. "She answered laughing. "I would take chocolate chip pancakes."

"I can make it double" He answered chuckling. "By the way your mom needs some extra rest, so I would appreciate if you don´t bother her in few hours. "

She nodded wondering why he said that after just asking her to keep an eye on her mom. When her dad left, she headed to her sister´s room.

"Daphne time to wake up." She said shaking her slightly.

"Maddie? Why are you waking me up? Where´s mom?" Daphne asked tiredly when she woke up.

"Mom is still sleeping. You saw how tired she was last night. She just needs some extra rest after tour and being sick." She explained, hoping that Daphne wouldn´t ask anything more.

"Ok." Daphne muttered sounding little disappointed.

In attempt to cheer Daphne she told her about chocolate chip pancakes as breakfast.

That did the trick and Daphne headed to downstairs with a lot cheerier mood. Before following her she decided to check on their mom, no matter what her dad said, she was worried.

 **Rayna**

"Mom, are you awake?" Rayna heard Maddie calling her on the door.

"I´m up. Just come in." She answered tiredly.

"Are you ok? You don´t look so well?" Maddie asked sounding worried.

"I´m fine Maddie. Just a bit nauseous, but that´s normal." She answered while trying to fight a bout of nausea down.

"I don´t ever want kids if it does that to you!" Maddie declared.

"Don´t hurry with it, but don´t think like that either. This is all worth it, when the result is something so wonderful as you. "She assured her daughter. Yes, it´s difficult and somedays she wished she wouldn´t have to go through all of this again, but she would never trade it to anything cause in the end it´s so worth all the pain and trouble.

"Whatever you say. I still think it´s too much trouble." Maddie muttered.

She decided to change the subject. There really wasn´t point in convincing her 17-year-old daughter that having kids is a good thing. "How are you feeling about our appointment today?"

"I´m a bit nervous actually. It´s odd to go get pills with your mom who isn´t exactly proof that those work. "Maddie chuckled.

"Hey!" She started. She was getting so over Maddie continuously pointing out how this baby wasn´t exactly planned.

"Just kidding." Maddie laughed.

"Good! I´m actually a bit nervous too." She admitted. "You have grown so fast. And I can´t pretend that you aren´t old enough for this, no matter how much I would like to keep you as my baby forever."

"Well I´m not as grown as I maybe wished I would be." Maddie admitted hesitantly. "What I´m trying to say is that I really appreciate how you helped me with that whole NY mess after all I did to you."

"Thanks baby girl I really appreciate that." She answered touched with single tear running her face. "I really just have always wanted what´s best for you. I admit I was a bit too overprotective and I´m so sorry about that. "

"I understand it now mom." Maddie admitted and hugged her tightly. When she winced a little, Maddie released her. "Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all baby girl, I´m just a bit nauseous now. So maybe not good idea to squeeze me for a while" She chuckled.

"I still seem to forget it from time to time." Maddie admitted.

"It´s ok. There is no point for you to think about it constantly. Or anyone for that matter. Even I forget it sometimes." She tried to comfort Maddie.

"How´s that possible?" Maddie asked surprised.

"I´m not feeling it whole time, so it´s not like continuously first thing on my mind." She laughed.

"This is all so weird." Maddie sighed. "I guess I´m better to head downstairs before dad comes to search me. He specifically told me not to disturb you."

"Sounds like your dad." She admitted laughing. When Maddie left she felt much better and peaceful. All would be fine.

 **Maddie**

Maddie checked fast that her dad was still in kitchen making pancakes before heading down. Not that he could be mad that she wanted to see her mom, but she understood now why he would like to give mom time to rest. No matter all the weird things, she liked this secret now between 3 of them. It´s like they were finally the family they were always meant to be.

"Dad, can I talk with you?" She asked when she got in kitchen.

"Sure. Daphne can you set the table?" Her dad said.

"Sure!" Daphne answered way too excitedly for morning and rushed to work.

"What´s up?" Her dad asked when they got to hallway.

"Daphne was really sad cause mom didn´t wake her up. Would it be better after all to tell her , so she would understand better?" She asked hesitantly.

Her dad wiped hand over his face. "I don 't think it´s a good idea. Especially now with complications arising. Besides there is still month left riskier time. It would break your sister´s heart to get excited about new sibling to only lose it." He answered sadly.

"I understand and I kind of love it that we have this thing between just 3 of us now." She admitted.

Her dad nodded. "It truly feels good. I promise we will make something up in future to keep that bond."

"I would love that." She answered while they headed back to kitchen.

"What was that about?" Daphne asked as soon as they got back.

"I just had some personal issues with dad." She answered hoping Daphne would just leave it.

Daphne just didn´t take the hint and kept on pressing her.

"Give it up already Daph. It´s an adult thing. "She shouted.

"You are starting to sound like mom and beside 17 is not adult." Daphne gave back.

"Well maybe not adult, but I am independent." She gave back.

That comment clearly saddened others, and all fell quiet. "I´m sorry, I shouldn´t have brought that up." She tried to make amends.

"It´s ok, that´s the truth." Her dad admitted sadly. "But let's eat now, there is no reason to start morning bickering."

When her dad left to took Daphne to school Maddie stayed in kitchen thinking. Her life has changed completely in just few years. Her thoughts got interrupted when her mom came down.

 **Rayna**

"Did you guys left anything to eat?" Rayna asked laughing.

"Sorry mom. We didn´t know whether you can eat or not." Maddie answered apologetically.

She was little disappointed for not getting prepared food, but she understood. There was though surprise waiting for her at fridge. Deacon had left her ready-made sandwich with post it on top of it saying "I thought you would like something to eat. So, I made you you´re favorite. Love D" ´That man is so thoughtful. ´ She thought to herself. She poured some OJ to go with it and sat down with Maddie.

"You´re clearly feeling better." Maddie commented watching her gulfing down her sandwich.

She chuckled. "This isn´t same as other conditions for being sick. Feeling sick comes and goes and varies with cravings. At least now it has been for real food and not pickles with peanut butter like when I was pregnant with you."

"Yuck!" Maddie crunched her nose in disgust.

"Yeah, I know. But then it was the greatest thing ever." She laughed. "I´m so happy I have now good reason for not keeping my diet." She added laughing.

When she got her sandwich eaten Deacon came back home. "Have you sat here whole time Maddie?" He asked laughing.

"Yep." Maddie muttered. "Mom came down a little bit after you left, and I thought to keep her company."

Deacon then came to her and kissed her forehead gently. "Nice to see you have gotten your appetite back baby."

"Thanks for sandwich Babe. I really appreciate it." She answered getting up to leave her dishes on sink. "I think it´s time for us to start getting ready Maddie."

"Sure mom." Maddie answered and headed upstairs right away.

"I will wait for you at music room." Deacon told her kissing her now deeply.

"I won´t take too long." She muttered breathlessly and headed up too.


End file.
